


Hey now, hey now.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el Incidente Ultrón, cada vengador intenta seguir adelante como puede. Intentando desenamorarse de sus mentiras y luchando contra problemas que traían de antes Steve y Tony relajan sus defensas lo suficiente para dejar que algo surja, más o menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oye, capi, acéptalo y ya está.

-No. Tony, no-. Era una respuesta sencilla, una frase sencilla. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?-No voy a aceptarlo- volvió a repetir al teléfono. El cual, a pesar de las insinuaciones de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, entendía perfectamente, casi. ¿Pero iba a pedir ayuda? No. Solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo-. Solo necesito algo más de tiempo.

-Oye, capi, acéptalo y ya está. Me va a costar mucho dinero si no lo haces.

-¡Ya lo ha hecho!

-Steve, es un regalo, no es el más caro que he hecho, no es el primero, no será el último. Solo es un regalo. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado o lo que sea.

-Mi cumpleaños es  la semana que viene.

-Ya lo sé- respondió Tony y suspiró- ¿Cómo se le va a olvidar a un americano el cumpleaños del Capitán América?

-Voy a salir de aquí ahora mismo Tony, y no voy a volver a entrar. Nunca.

Al otro lado de la línea se volvió a escuchar un suspiro y Steve supo que Tony había colgado.

Estaba en un apartamento de Brooklyn. Bien situado, con unas vistas que jamás había soñado que Brooklyn pudiese tener, con el sonido de su infancia mezclándose con el de esos días. Casi le parecía oír a Bucky gritándole bajo su ventana para que saliera. Casi le parecía volver a estar en la época en la que debería haber vivido y muerto.

Por supuesto no era así. Su móvil seguía en sus manos. El apartamento tenía una televisión enorme y una nevera que no hacía ruido, bajo el había una tienda de electrónica.

Seguía pudiéndose encontrar al mismo tipo de personas por sus calles, pero no vestían igual, no hablaban igual y nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada salvo por un par de niños que le habían visto y habían exclamado llevándose las manos a la boca.

El apartamento estaba en una última planta, el poco aire fresco que podía hacer en verano entraba por sus ventanas, encima de él una azotea a la que tenía acceso, en su habitación un equipo de sonido que hubiese sido la envidia del teatro que había al final de la calle. Estaba amueblado de modo que pareciese antiguo, incluso la televisión estaba camuflada de modo que casi no destacaba. Tenía un tocadiscos.

Le encantaba. Se había enamorado de él en el momento que lo había visto meses atrás. Había pensado comprárselo pero no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. No había hablado de él con los demás, solo había hecho un comentario sobre no poderse permitir un apartamento en Brooklyn, quién se iba a imaginar que Tony..., iba a ser Tony.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. La mujer de la agencia le había felicitado por la compra y le había hecho ir a recoger las llaves, él había ido para informarle de que había tenido que ser un error,  ella respondió "Tony Stark" y Steve le sonrió y salió de allí marcando el número del miembro del equipo que más quebraderos de cabeza le daba. Llevaban discutiendo más de media hora.

No se esperó escuchar la puerta, pero no saltó buscando un arma como habría hecho en su casa, simplemente se giro esperando ver de nuevo a la agente de la compañía diciéndole que el apartamento había cambiado de manos y que debía abandonarlo.

-Steve eres un

-Esa boca.

Tony se rió y Steve miró hacia el suelo sonriendo.

-Vas a quedarte este apartamento porque no me apetece hacer más papeleo y ya está.

-Yo haré el papeleo y, de todas formas, me cuesta mucho creer que hayas tenido que coger un solo bolígrafo para comprar esto.

-Claro que no he cogido un bolígrafo, esas cosas son historia, anciano, ahora todo se hace por Internet, algún día te enseñaré lo que es Internet.

-Sé lo que es internet y sé usarlo. No es mi primer día en esta era.

-Lo parece por la casa que tienes. ¿Estás pensando en estucar las paredes? Me han dicho que es la última moda.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Los granitos que tienen las paredes de los ochenta. Vaya, eres más viejo que el estucado.

-Tony si lo que quieres conseguir es que te perdone, vas por mal camino.

-Oh, cierto, tengo que pedirte perdón por comprarte un apartamento. Lo siento, Steve. La próxima vez regalare un tractor nuevo a Clint.

-Haz eso.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que haya comprado el apartamento que querías?

-Porque- "Intenta no parecer demasiado estúpido, Steve"- quería hacerlo yo- "Casi."

-¿Querías comprar un apartamento que no podías permitirte y te has enfadado conmigo porque yo sí puedo hacerlo?

-No. No estoy enfadado.

-Me has dicho que tengo que pedirte perdón.

-Me refería a que

-"Si lo que quieres conseguir es que te perdone"- imitó Tony.

-¡Tony!- le mandó callar, su tono más parecido al del Capitán América que al de Steve Rogers-. No quiero que me compres cosas, no soy un mantenido. No necesito tu dinero o este apartamento.

-Señor- murmuró Tony y levantó las manos al exclamar- ¡Son los principios del Capitán!- miró a Steve a los ojos por un segundo y después le retiró la mirada-. Por supuesto.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Tony.

-Pues vas a tener que encontrar un comprador, porque es tuyo.

-Tony, ha sido un acto bien intencionado.

-¿Enserio? Empezaba a creer que mi acción se podía comparar a la de los rusos.

-Tienes que comprender que no tengo nada que ofrecer a cambio y, por tanto, no puedo quedármelo.

-¿Qué te dio América a cambio de que terminases la guerra? Interprétalo como una compensación a ello.

-Yo no terminé la guerra y tú no eres América.

-Pero soy la mejor representación del americano blanco y rico, que es quien suele verse beneficiado de todo. Mis amigos billonarios y yo te debemos una, Capitán Principios.

-Bueno, pues diles a tus amigos billonarios y al resto de América que aceptare los agradecimientos por correo postal.

-¿Cheques y llaves de apartamento incluidos?

-Si la llave cupiera por debajo de mi puerta tal vez la aceptaría.

-¿Me estás retando?

-No Tony, pero cada vez que hablo contigo haces que lo parezca.

-Ahí tienes razón.

-Voy a ir a la agencia ahora mismo a volver a poner el apartamento en venta.

-Por supuesto. Te acompaño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que ir en esa dirección.

-No sabes dónde está.

-Claro que lo sé, compré este apartamento.

-Ahora quieres que me crea que fuiste a la oficina en persona.

-He venido aquí en persona, ¿no?

-No sé, tal vez eres un holograma.

-Que gracioso capí, ¿ya has visto las nuevas de Star Trek o todavía e estás poniendo al día con la época de la serie?

-Puede que no lo sepas, pero ser un Vengador deja poco tiempo libre.

-Quién lo diría.

Bajó las escaleras con Stark siguiéndole, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje, Steve llevaba un chándal y ni siquiera se había podido duchar. Si Tony no hubiese aparecido en su apartamento, el apartamento, Steve hubiese probado ese hidromasaje, antes de ir a la agencia.

No le sorprendió ver la limusina en la puerta de la casa y tampoco que nadie se parase a verla, estaba en la parte buena del barrio, la mejor, la calle por la que pasaban los famosos al ir a representar las obras que todo el Globo querría ir a ver.

Eso no quitó que varios fotógrafos le hicieran bajar la cabeza ante los flashes que les acompañaron hasta la entrada a la limusina. Steve podía ver los cabeceros del día siguiente "El Capitán América ¿vendido?" "Capitán América, en manos de Stark" "Tony Stark, billonario, filántropo, playboy, y _capitán_ del Capitán"

Vale, tal vez tenía más imaginación que los propios periodistas. Se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba hablando. No se sintió demasiado mal por haberse perdido la mitad de la conversación, ¿acaso no estaba Tony hablando el noventa por ciento del tiempo?

-Y por eso no deberías venderlo.

-No vas a convencerme.

-¿Viernes? Repítele los porcentajes a Steve.

-No hace falta, Viernes.

-No seas duro con ella, es su primer mes, deja que te de los porcentajes.

-Como oiga un solo porcentaje me bajo del coche.

-¿En marcha?

Steve sonrió y miró a Tony que llevaba puestas las gafas de sol que se había colocado al llegar a la planta calle del edificio. Ese hombre había nacido para ser famoso.

-Necesito que algo esté en marcha para pararlo. Por el dramatismo- añadió sintiendo la necesidad, que siempre tenía, de picar a Tony.

-El drama, por supuesto, a veces se me olvida que fuiste actor.

-Preferiría que lo olvidases. Creo que eres el único que lo recuerda.

-Tus películas eran la tortura favorita de mi padre.

-No eran tan malas.

-"Anthony Edwar Stark, como vuelvas a mirar bajo la falda de la asistenta te pondré la tercera película del Capitán América"

-Oh, por Dios- se rió Steve escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-¿Nombrando a Dios en vano, Capitán? Esa boca.

-¿No lo vas a dejar morir?

-No mientras tú lo sigas diciendo cada vez que tienes oportunidad.

-¿De verdad mirabas debajo de las faldas de las asistentas?

-Era un niño curioso. La tía Peggy- se calló a mitad de frase y su expresión cambió por completo. Steve aprovecho que todavía tenía las manos cerca de la cara y se las pasó por los ojos antes de mirar por la ventana.

-En ese callejón me pegaron- dijo señalando por la ventana- Y en ese aparcamiento- añadió- Y detrás de ese bar- bajó la cabeza sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo, queriendo oír a Peggy diciendo

-¿Tenías algo en contra de salir corriendo, Steve?

Seguro que Tony no sabía porque Steve sonrió antes de tener que volver a girar la cabeza, en el reflejó de los cristales tintados de la limusina se podían ver sus ojos cristalinos y Tony miró al frente para dejar que Steve volviera a ponerse en orden. Se mantuvo en silencio durante los cinco minutos que duró el viaje, la primera vez que había estado callado tanto tiempo desde que había aprendido a hablar.

Steve se pasó la mano un par de veces por los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Misiones, papeleo, no, papeleo no, cosas que no empezaran por P, se centró en la vergüenza que le iba a dar tener que entrar chorreando sudor a la oficina, es más se preguntaba como Tony no se había quejado del olor ya, se preguntaba cómo no había dicho nada durante cinco minutos.

-Estoy seguro de que no has estado callado tanto tiempo desde

-Que nací- terminó él-. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Seguro que tienes que venderlo, Steve? Es un regalo, no esperaba nada a cambio, le comprare un apartamento a cada Vengador si te hace sentir mejor.

-Que gastes dinero solo te hace sentir bien a ti mismo.

-¿Y no es importante que todos los miembros del equipo se sientan bien?

-Baja de la limusina, Tony, tenemos que poner un apartamento en venta.

-Yo no tengo que hacerlo, es _tuyo_.

-¿Para qué has venido entonces?

-Para convencerte de que no lo hagas.

-Prueba otro día.

-Quédate en el hasta que alguien lo compre, por lo menos.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes en paz si no lo hago?

-No sé, déjame comprobarlo ¿Viernes?- La voz robótica dijo un "No, señor" y Tony sonrió- Ahí lo tienes- añadió bajándose las gafas de sol.

-Está bien, solo hasta que se venda- acabó aceptando mientras abría la puerta. Todo con tal de que Tony le dejara en paz. Y también por volver a poder dormir en Brooklyn por lo menos por un tiempo, y comprobar si las noches seguían siendo tan ruidosas como las recordaba.

En cuanto bajó la puerta volvió a cerrarse y la limusina se puso en marcha. Le tocaba afrontar solo el horror de las inmobiliarias.

Hora y media después había conseguido salir de allí sin que le vendieran nada, o eso esperaba, había perdido el ritmo de la conversación minutos después de entrar. La buena noticia era que el piso estaba en venta, la mala también era esa. Por unos segundos le gustó la idea de que Tony fuera realmente tan persuasivo como él creía. Pero no era así, el Capitán América no sería el sueño idealizado de todos los americanos, pero aún tenía algún principio.

Así que si volvió al apartamento en vez de a su casa era _simplemente_ porque su moto estaba aparcada allí y, ya que había tenido que subir para coger las llaves que había dejado en la entrada, podía usar la ducha, la maravillosa ducha hidromasaje, uno de los mejores inventos de la época, para quitarse el sudor frío de encima.

Dejó la ropa sobre la taza del inodoro aunque había sitio de sobras para dejarla en cualquier otro lugar, ese baño era un cuarto de lo que era todo su apartamento. Cuando el agua empezó a mojarle vio las estrellas, en el buen sentido. ¿De verdad iba a renunciar a eso? Sí. Se dijo asintiendo con la cabeza para darle énfasis. Encendió el hidromasaje y perdió la noción del tiempo.

No había tenido algo así en sus tiempos de mozo. ¿Quién sigue diciendo "mozo"? "Yo, por supuesto" se castigó un poco. Se estaba acostumbrando a hablar como se hacía esos días, pero había vivido más años en su tiempo que "ahí", así que no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

En sus tiempos, cuando no había hidromasaje, cuando tenía que compartir el agua caliente con Bucky si no quería coger una pulmonía. Tampoco era como si le hubiese molestado. Compartir el baño, las pulmonías sí le molestaban.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla, no solo poniéndosela al rededor de la cintura, echándose la kilométrica toalla, aún así no lo suficientemente larga, por encima de los hombros y envolviéndose en ella, como había hecho antes del suero, como seguía haciendo.

Al salir abrió la nevera de la cocina del apartamento por pura costumbre, le sorprendió ver dos o tres manzanas en ella y cogió una, notó algo raro al tacto, cuando la mordió se dio cuenta de que era de plástico.

-Mierda- dijo volviéndola a guardar con el mordisco hacia el fondo de la nevera para intentar disimularlo, se sacó el trozo de plástico de la boca y se la frotó intentando borrar el sabor de la fruta falsa sin conseguirlo.

 Escuchó el móvil vibrar en el baño, parando la música que había puesto al ducharse, lo cogió y apuntó rápida y mentalmente que tendría que comprar algo o traer la comida de su apartamento si pensaba pasar allí algunos días.

-¿Lo has puesto en venta de verdad?- preguntó Tony nada más cogerle la llamada.

-No sé que dice de mí que seas la única persona que me llama al móvil ultimamente.

-¿Y Furia?

-A _este_ móvil.

-Entiendo. ¿Lo has puesto en venta?

-Sí.

-Esto es por lo que no podemos tener cosas bonitas- suspiró Tony-. Necesitaras comida si te vas a quedar allí hasta que lo compren, porque ¿vas a hacerlo, verdad?

-Lo prometí.

-Así me gusta, capi, cumpliendo las promesas que haces a América.

-Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro que no eras América.

-Creía que habíamos dejado claro exactamente lo contrario. ¿Quieres venirte de fiesta esta noche? Por lo visto, doy una.

-¿No te acordabas de que tienes que dar una fiesta?

-No. Son demasiadas, no puedo acordarme de todas.

-Creía que se te solían olvidar _después_ de darlas, no antes.

-Auch, eso duele, capi. ¿Vienes a la fiesta?

-Ya tenía planes para esta noche.

-¿Enserio? ¿Una chica?

-Iba a pasear un rato, si no me llamaban para una misión, claro.

-Claro. A mí tampoco me apetece ir a la fiesta la verdad.

-¿No te apetece ir a una fiesta? Marcaré el día en el calendario

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, no me apetece tanto como antes ir a- Steve le escuchó suspirar y sabía que había mucho más detrás de "no me apetece" de lo que Tony dejaba ver- fiestas en las que no hay nada que celebrar. ¿Te apetece una pizza antes de ese paseo?

-Sí, por qué no, que sea después.

-Bien, me pasaré sobre las nueve. Yo no paseo- dijo y colgó antes de que Steve pudiera preguntar nada, ni como pensaba ausentarse de la fiesta ni quién iba a llevar la pizza.

Steve dejó el móvil en una de las encimeras del baño y fue a vestirse, no se secó el pelo, supuso que el calor haría ese trabajo. Volvió a abrir la nevera en busca de algo que comer, se acordó, justo a tiempo, de que las manzanas eran de plástico.

Se echó la cartera al bolsillo de los vaqueros y olvidó por completo el móvil al que estaba mucho más acostumbrado pero todavía no sentía como "una parte de él", que era lo que los medios decían que el aparato era para la gente de esos días.

Le costó más de lo que había creído encontrar un supermercado, es más, tuvo que salir de la zona "buena" del barrio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una panda de hombres en chándal, sabía lo que eran, lo presentía, pero no podía hacer nada, tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez no eran de la mafia. Tal vez el Capitán América se estaba empezando a cansar de la lucha.

Al entrar al supermercado la cajera se llevó la mano a la boca y le miró sorprendida, pero después la dejó caer, suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia su máquina. Debía de haberle confundido con alguien.

A nadie le importaba que fuera un Vengador o el Capitán América y la verdad era que tampoco a él le importaba demasiado.

-Una pena que no te puedas quedar- se dijo a si mismo cogiendo una cesta.

-¿Qué no te puedas quedar donde?- preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¡Clint!- saludó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí. Aquí el barrio, no el supermercado.

-¿Vives en Brooklyn?

-Al menos que le hayan cambiado el nombre, eso creo. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?- preguntó cogiendo una cesta y empezando a caminar entre los pasillos, no cogiendo nada de las estanterías.

-Parece que yo también vivo aquí ahora.

-¿Parece? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin girarse a mirarle.

-Tony me ha comprado un apartamento- Clint silbó-. Sí, lo sé. No es algo que se le regale a un amigo.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? Yo una vez compré un edificio entero.

-Estoy seguro que bajo otras condiciones.

Clint se paró y echó cuatro paquetes de café barato a su cesta, siguió andando gesticulando con la mano libre mientras hablaba.

-Stark no funciona como nosotros, él demuestra su cariño de otras formas. Con dinero.

-Bueno, no todo se puede comprar.

-¿Qué tiene que comprar, no es ya tu amigo?

-Sí, pero- Vaya, hasta Clint estaba de acuerdo con Tony ahora, tal vez había sido demasiado cabezón, tal vez tendría que quedarse con el apartamento- No- dijo en alto.

-¿No? No hay nadie que me haya impedido comprar cinco pizzas congeladas de vez, ni siquiera Kate, Capitán- respondió Clint.

-No puedo quedarme con el apartamento, Clint, es cosa de principios.

-Claro- respondió él asintiendo-. ¿Qué clase de desalmado acepta regalos de sus amigos?

-Regalos que cuestan miles de dólares.

-Tal vez millones.

-No lo estás arreglando.

-Soy Ojo de Halcón, no arreglo cosas, _disparo_ a cosas.

-¿Vas a dispararme?

-Cómo no me dejes pasar a la caja, lo hare, capitán- añadió el rango con todo el sarcasmo que un humano puede usar en una palabra sin hacerse daño- ¿No vas a comprar nada?

-¿Eh?- Miró su cesta vacía, Clint le había llevado hasta el final de un pasillo y de vuelta por otro y él no había mirado ni una de las estanterías a parte de la que tenía las distintas marcas de café- Sí.

-Un gusto hablar con usted, Capitán.

-Puedes llamarme Steve.

-Lo sé, pero Capitán es más gracioso- respondió él sonriendo. La tirita en su nariz empezó a despegarse-. Maldita sea tengo que comprar más de estas- comentó murmurando-, probare las de dinosaurios.

Steve sonrió, si había alguien capaz de llevar tiritas de dinosaurios en la cara mientras disparaba flechas en el aire ese era, sin duda, Clint Barton.

-Tengo que quedarme comprando, saluda a Kate de mi parte y dile que me gustaría conocer algún día a la chica que se atreve a llevar la contraria a Ojo de Halcón.

-¿No has conocido a Natasha? Tendría que presentártela, ella sí que sabe cómo llevarme la contraria- en su tono se notaba algo más que un halo de tristeza-. A Kate le encantaría conocerte, aunque me ha dicho que preferiría a Thor, yo también lo haría- añadió.

-Quién no- murmuró Steve.

-Tony- respondió Clint y Steve miró a sus espaldas esperando encontrar al hombre allí, pero no lo vio y unió cabos, sonrió y asintió siguiendo el juego-. Dele las gracias por el apartamento Capitán- añadió Clint.

-Adiós Clint- se despidió volviendo a meterse entre los pasillos del supermercado y dejando a Clint en la cola de la caja.

Cogió algo de fruta, algo de verdura, que era lo único que seguía hirviendo, carne y leche. Antes de llegar a la caja estaba debatiendo si estaría demasiado mal coger una de las manzanas ya pesadas y empezar a comérsela antes de salir de allí.

Acabó por resistirse, lo primero que hizo al salir fue morder la manzana con la misma intensidad que había hecho con la de plástico. Se llevó una decepción, sí, pero no tan grande como la primera vez. No volvería a comprar en ese super.

-Solo vas a tener que comprar en este barrio durante un par de días- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se montaba en la moto de vuelta a su apartamento, _el_ apartamento.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó una música saliendo del baño y se preocupó, tanto que buscó su pistola. Antes de encontrarla se acordó de su móvil. Cuando llegó a cogerlo ya había acabado de sonar. Eran las seis de la tarde, el supermercado estaba más lejos de lo que le había parecido.

Vio un mensaje en la pantalla "¿Has podido entrar al supermercado o no sabías cómo funcionaba la puerta con sensor de movimiento?", fue a responder pero le llegó otro mensaje "Dale las gracias", se guardó el número de a pie de Clint. Vio un mensaje anterior  "Pizza sin pepperoni"

Steve se preguntó por un momento si pasaba algo, Tony no solía... Comprar apartamentos a la gente, o tal vez lo hacía, pero Tony tampoco le había hablado tanto a lo largo de un día como estaba haciendo aquel. Podía ser que todo fuera de la mano. Algo le decía que había más debajo de lo que él veía.

Respondió con un "Vale" y se preguntó si había sonado borde, Tony le mandó un emoticono, o como se llamasen, de una carita sonriendo y algo ruborizada, Steve no pudo evitar una risilla, Natasha también lo usaba, se preguntó si el resto de los vengadores también la usaría, igual era una broma que él no había pillado.

Respondió con el mismo emoticono.

Se echó al sofá y pensó. Le daría las gracias a Tony cuando llegase y preguntaría que había pasado. Tony le diría que nada y no le dejaría volver a meter baza en toda la noche, se pondría a la defensiva y sería una cena muy incómoda. Quizás valdría más no hacer la pregunta, o simplemente preguntar si estaba bien y tragarse el "claro".

Tony no hablaría si no quería. Y era raro que Tony no quisiera hablar de sí mismo. Las únicas veces en las que no lo hacía era cuando de verdad debería hacerlo.

La tarde pasó rápido, se sorprendió al oír su teléfono una vez más, su _otro_ teléfono, Natasha le llamaba, pero cuando le dijo que esa noche ya tenía plan ella solo silbó y retiró su oferta de juntarle con una de las otras agentes de lo que ya no podía llamarse S.H.I.E.L.D.

No preguntó con quien había quedado pero Steve estaba casi seguro de que ella ya lo sabía, ¿había algo que Natasha no supiera?

Acababa de pedir la pizza, sin pepperoni, extra grande, cuando sonó el timbre.  Al abrir vio a Tony sonriendo mientras levantaba un pack de cervezas, llevaba otro en la otra mano.

-Ya que no tenemos fiesta, me he traído lo mejor de ellas.

-¿La cerveza barata?

-¿Barata?- Tony pasó sin pedir permiso y dejó los dos packs encima de la mesa - Cuestan más que este apartamento- dijo levantando las manos.

-Sobre eso.

-Sí, sí, no debí intentar sobornar al Capitán América con un apartamento. Probare una moto la próxima vez.

-Eso estaría bien- sonrió Steve pasando por su lado y sentándose en el sofá-. En realidad quería darte las gracias.

-¿Vas a quedártelo?

-No.

-Entonces no me las des. Tendré que buscar otra cosa en la que gastar mi dinero. ¿Sabes si Clint quiere comprar más edificios?

-No creo, ¿por qué tiene uno de todas formas?

-¿No te ha contado la historia?- Steve negó y Tony se sentó a su lado, levantándose la chaqueta del traje al hacerlo, Steve se preguntó porqué iba de etiqueta, pensó que, tal vez, se había escaqueado de la fiesta en el último momento, ¿qué tenía que decir Pepper de eso? ¿Había vuelto Pepper de donde quiera que hubiese estado durante el incidente Ultron?- Tiene mafiosos, le encanta contarla.

-Diría que no lo ha hecho, tal vez no le estaba prestando atención- respondió tras unos segundos.

-¿Prestas atención a alguien? Estás en las nubes, cap, y eso que de los dos eres el que no puede volar.

Steve no respondió a eso, simplemente se le quedó mirando con una expresión entre desesperación y aceptación. Tony se levantó a por el pack de cervezas y se lo tiró al pecho, cuando volvió a sentarse se lo quitó de las manos y sacó una.

-¿Tú no puedes emborracharte, verdad?

-No- Steve se dio cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros-. Lo que no quiere decir que no acepte una cerveza de vez en cuando.

-"Aceptar"- repitió Tony abriendo su lata y pegando el primer trago-, que palabra más especial. Para _aceptar_ algo, primero tienen que ofrecértelo ¿no es así, Steve? Tu debías de estar por ahí cuando se fundó la academia de la lengua así que

-Tony- le cortó él quitándole el pack de nuevo y sacando una cerveza-, gracias por ofrecerme esta lata- añadió sonriendo y abriéndola.

Steve no dejó de sentirse fascinado por la falta de palabras desde ese momento hasta que se terminó la cerveza por parte de Tony. Por otro lado ya tenía completamente claro que le pasaba algo. Justo cuando su paciencia rozaba el límite Tony volvió a hablar mientras sacaba otra cerveza.

-Y - el timbre le cortó- ¿nuestra pizza?

-Eso espero.

Era la pizza. Steve pagó y Tony no se levantó del sofá así que supuso que comerían en él. Menos mal porque por unos segundos se había llegado a preguntar hasta si tendría que sacar la cubertería. Por lo visto Tony era más _de calle_ de lo que él creía.

-¿Viste el partido del viernes?

-Estaba en una misión.

-¿Lo hubieses visto si no?

-No- respondió Steve tragándose un trozo de pizza. Ahí tenían el primer problema ¿de qué podían hablar cuando no estaban picándose?

-¿Te gusta el teatro o tu época en la cartelera todavía te da pesadillas?

-Me gusta el teatro y mi época en cartelera me mantiene despierto todas las noches.

Tony rió y él hizo lo mismo, cogió el segundo trozo de pizza y Tony cogió la tercera lata de cerveza. Así que evitarían el elefante de la habitación mientras hablaban de teatro.

-Tengo entradas para este viernes.

-¿Y el partido?

-Pediré a los equipos que me lo repitan- Steve se rió- ¿Vienes?

-¿A la repetición de un partido? No gracias- Sabía a lo que Tony se refería y Tony sabía que lo sabía, por eso su respuesta fue beber y negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía-. ¿Qué obra es?

-Sueño de una noche de verano, creo.

-¿Crees?

-Oye, no me juzgues que te estoy invitando al teatro. ¿Así cortejabais en tu época?

Steve estuvo a punto de responder que sí, en efecto era así, pero eso solo le daría la razón a Tony y él tendría que volver a asumir que esta no era la época que debería haber vivido. Así que simplemente rodó los ojos y se llevó la lata de cerveza a la boca.

Una cerveza después Steve volvió a hablar.

-Al teatro, una cena- dijo en tono ausente-, un baile.

-Mi padre me habló de ello- respondió Tony su voz pesada y su mirada clavada en la lata de cerveza que movía entre sus manos.

-¿De qué?

-De ti, de ti y Peggy, cuando habíais estado casi juntos- contestó sin retirar la mirada.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Qué no me dijo. Eras todo de lo que él hablaba.

-Howard era un gran hombre.

-¿Sí? Hubiese estado bien conocerlo.

-Pero, era tu padre, lo conociste antes de que- se pausó por un segundo- muriera.

-Sí, la gente no para de repetirme que Howard Stark era mi padre- comentó él asintiendo-. Ojalá me hubiese tratado como a un hijo. Aunque- el tono de su voz cambió con esa palabra, se había dado cuenta de que estaba profundizando demasiado en sitios que no quería tocar-, tal vez, todos los padres son así ¿El tuyo no quería más a un ídolo muerto que a ti? Puede que solo sean los inventores locos- terminó moviendo la cabeza y terminándose la cerveza de un trago, estrujó la lata y sacó otra.

-Muerto- repitió Steve.

-O, vamos, no me refería a muerto "muerto"- intentó explicar Tony- Pero cuando yo nací era lo que eras, amigo.

-Debería haber seguido así- respondió Steve sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en alto.

-¿Muerto?

-El ídolo. No yo. América no necesita el patriotismo ahora. Tenemos demasiado.

-Oye, "América" sí necesita al Capitán América. Así que cómete la pizza y deja de lloriquear.

-Gracias- respondió Steve con una pequeña sonrisa, cogiendo otro trozo de pizza.

-¿Por el apartamento? No me las des si no te quedas con él.

-Por la entrada de teatro- respondió Steve sabiendo que Tony le había entendido.

-Oh, no es nada- dijo cogiendo su primer trozo de pizza-, me debes una comida.

-Ya estás cenando.

-Esto es por el piso. Me debes una comida con sus tres platos, quiero saber si el Capitán América tiene el mismo nivel de cocina que el resto de americanos.

-¿Tengo que cocinar yo?

-Claro, ¿cuál es la gracia si no?

-Tú no interpretas un papel en la obra.

-Espera al viernes para confirmar eso- zanjó Tony mordiendo su porción.

\------

En el periodo de ese lunes al jueves solo estuvo a punto de morir cuatro veces. Una de ellas teniendo que ver con un maldito camión que se saltó un semáforo y otra con una ancianita que se saltó _dos_ semáforos. El resto estuvo bien.

La agencia no le llamó, por lo que supuso que el apartamento era suyo. Se volvió a encontrar con Clint por la calle. Pero iba corriendo siguiendo a una chica morena por lo que decidió no molestar, sobre todo porque los dos llevaban arcos e iban gritando algo de "Aw, caffé" Y "Aw, chandals" y no le pareció necesaria su intervención.

Tony le había mandado entre diez y veinte mensajes esos días y Steve había confirmado que Pepper no había vuelto a casa después del incidente Ultrón, y que había estado fuera desde meses antes.

Uno de esos mensajes habían sido un montón de letras sin sentido, Steve había respondido con un "¿Qué?" y Tony no había dicho nada al respecto.

Cogió el teléfono.

-¿Tienes la mesa lista?

-¿Habíamos quedado hoy?

-Claro-.Steve sonrió mientras seguía cortando los pimientos, sonrió todavía más cuando Tony añadió indignado- ¿Te has olvidado?

-No Tony.

-Bien, ahora, ábreme la puerta.

-¿Ya estás aquí?

-Claro, he oído que a los ancianos os gusta comer pronto.

Steve colgó y fue a abrir la puerta, secándose las manos en un trapo y echándoselo encima del hombro.

-¿Y a que se debe que visites tanto a tu abuelo?

-Primero, no eres mi abuelo- Tony se bajó las gafas de sol antes de añadir-. Segundo, dime que llevas algo debajo del delantal.

-Puedes ver mi traje debajo del delantal, Tony.

-Tercero ¿Por qué cocinas con camisa y pantalones de traje?

-He tenido que hacer unas cosas esta mañana, no he tenido tiempo para cambiarme.

-No mientas, estás intentando conquistarme con tu traje y- Tony levantó la cabeza y olfateó- ¿Sofrito de cebolla?

Steve sonrió y le dejó pasar cerrando la puerta.

-Sofrito de cebolla- confirmó-, no será más que eso como no me dejes seguir.

-Adelante, ya sabía yo que debía haber venido antes, seguro que te has pegado horas intentando encender el fuego.

-Días- asintió Steve volviendo a la cocina y echando los pimientos a la sartén, los movió con la cuchara y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Tony se sentaba en una de las dos sillas de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la semana?

-Solo han intentado matarme tres veces si no contamos a la anciana.

-¿Una anciana?

Steve le contó la historia mientras terminaba de cocinar, se sorprendió cuando Tony le ayudó a poner la mesa.

-¿Podría cargar contigo a caballito mientras vuelo?

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Teniendo en cuanta que vas sin paracaídas en algún momento tendré que hacerlo- Steve asintió con el ceño fruncido como si todo ello viniese a cuento- Además hay un sitio con unos donuts maravillosos al que quiero ir para tomar el postre.

-¿En el cielo?

-No, pero su mejor sitio está... Digamos que "alto".

-Voy a dejarme convencer solo porque no tengo nada de postre.

-¿No fuiste de compras?

-El lunes, pero me encontré con Clint y me distraje un poco.

-¿Has conocido a Kate?- preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa- Tiene que ser una belleza- añadió.

-Pepper- respondió Steve antes de darse cuenta de que "Pepper" era un nuevo tema prohibido.

-No me refiero a que fuera a hacer nada con ella- respondió tras unos segundos que uso para carraspear y echarse atrás contra la silla de nuevo-. Además creo que es bastante joven.

-Tony Stark tiene moral- respondió Steve intentando desviar algo el tema.

-No, simplemente me gustan más mayores. Sobre los donuts, vamos a ir, si no puedo cargar contigo a hombros te haré agarrarte a mis piernas.

-Tengo algo de miedo.

-¿Qué es la vida sin algo de miedo?

\------

Un donut. Tony le había llevado a tomar el postre a un donut gigante. Originalidad no le faltaba, eso estaba claro.

Por alguna razón estaba más nervioso que cuando se había tenido que vestir para la guerra. ¿Era aceptable el traje que llevaba? Esperaba que sí, porque no tenía otro. Cuando había vivido con Bucky ni siquiera habían tenido dinero para trajes buenos de verdad, pero Bucky no era un billonario nacido entre billetes de quinientos.

Miró el móvil. Ningún mensaje nuevo. Nadie hablaba con él esos días, aparte de Tony.

 Natasha se estaba encargando del entrenamiento esos días con una intensidad que dejaba claro que lo hacía para olvidarse de otras cosas. Todos ellos parecían estar intentando olvidar sus problemas.

Él intentaba no pensar en cómo había llegado a un puerto muerto en la búsqueda de Bucky. Lo cual no quería decir que hubiese parado.

Clint les había explicado la mentira de la graja, les había dicho que vivía en Nueva York con una chica, Kate, quien no era su hija y tampoco su esposa, que la granja había sido una excusa para intentar unirlos de nuevo, pero por lo visto solo las muertes les unían lo suficiente para acabar una misión sin demasiados muertos civiles.  
Nada les había sorprendido tanto como descubrir que sus hijos _sí_ eran agentes pequeños.

Bruce había desaparecido y era imposible de localizar, o eso les decía Furia.

Nada sabían tampoco de Thor.

A los nuevos les estaba costando extrañamente menos que a ellos formar un equipo, entre ellos, los nuevos y los viejos, de momento, no había habido ninguna misión conjunta. Steve se preguntaba si la tendrían o simplemente les sustituirían.

Y luego estaba Tony. Steve estaba casi cien por cien seguro que él mismo era la excusa de Tony para no pensar en algo. Estaba también casi completamente seguro que ese algo era Pepper.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- murmuró y fue a abrir, pajarita sin anudar y no muy seguro de si seguía siendo lo apropiado.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Tony entrando. A Steve empezaba a mosquearle que no saludara-, vaya- repitió para buena mesura.

-Vaya- corroboró Steve.

-Casi me haces sentir indigno de ir al teatro. Y eso que aún no hemos entrado- Steve le miró extrañado-. Simplemente pareces estar hecho para un teatro, Steve, público o actor.

-Dejémoslo en público- sonrió Steve aceptando el cumplido, o lo que eso fuera.

Tony asintió.

-Termina de prepararte- miró su reloj de oro y Steve recordó que no se había puesto el suyo-, vamos algo tarde.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-No lo sé. ¿Quién está aquí a la hora acordada con su traje bien puesto y quién va por ahí con la pajarita colgando?

-Te dije que teníamos que quedar antes.

-Yo también lo pensaba. Pero el mundo no se salva solo y Furia se pone algo cansino con eso de que haga mi trabajo.

Steve simplemente negó con la cabeza y subió a la habitación, una de las dos que tenía el apartamento, se terminó de preparar lo más rápido que pudo para intentar ignorar los comentarios de Tony quien soltaba una frase ingeniosa sobre llegar tarde cada veinte segundos y quien, por lo visto, una vez había estado esperando a dos señoritas a la vez y habían tardado menos que él.

No le costó más de un par de minutos.

-Vamos pues- dijo abriéndole la puerta, Steve se acordó del teléfono en el último momento y lo metió discretamente a un bolsillo.

Bajaron las escaleras en vez de usar el ascensor, Tony iba con las manos en los bolsillos y silbaba una melodía que Steve o no reconocía o no había escuchado nunca.

-No he traído la limusina, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Has venido andando?

-Claro que no. La he mandado de vuelta a casa, los niños se tienen que ir pronto a la cama y dejar que los mayores se diviertan.

-En el teatro.

-De lo que se me ocurrió es lo que más se asemeja a tu época.

-Nunca he pisado un teatro- respondió Steve acortando algo sus pasos para ir a la par que Tony-. En la parte de butacas. Para una obra _así._

-¿Ni siquiera cuando te hiciste actor?

-No tenía mucho tiempo.  Entre unas cosas y otras. Tampoco fue demasiado tiempo.

-Pues ya es hora de que vayas a un teatro, Steve- dijo él indignado-. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día con sus maquinitas y su cine, sin haber pisado el teatro, en la parte de las butacas, en sus 95 años.

Steve se rio un poco más alto de lo que había querido y una mujer se giró a mirarle, pareció reconocerles porque se alejó corriendo apartando a su acompañante. Steve se dio cuenta de dos cosas una que ya sabía y otra que no. Habían llegado al teatro y la gente tenía miedo de los Vengadores. Por separado podían fingir que no existían, pero ver a dos juntos era una premonición horrible.

En cuanto entraron a la sala Steve se lastimo por no haber llevado comida. Shakespeare, había que tener más estudios, o ser algo más viejo de lo que él era, para poder disfrutarlo ¿no?

Cuando el resto del público se sentó y todo se quedó en silencio, Tony le dio un codazo, iba a quejarse pero al girarse vio una bolsa de arándanos extendida hacia él.

-Aquí te cobran un extra hasta por respirar- murmuró Tony.

-¿Ahora te importa el dinero?

-No- respondió Tony y levantó la bolsa- ¿Quieres?

Steve asintió y cogió uno. Se acordó de la primera vez que Tony le había ofrecido uno y cuánto había llovido desde entonces. Tony no había cambiado, no del todo, pero se había abierto al equipo y sobre todo a él, dejaba ver sus miedos cuando estaba lo suficientemente despistado y Steve ya sabía que todo ese sarcasmo era solo una armadura más, también sabía que debajo de _la otra_ armadura había un genio, un hombre que fingía no jugar en equipo pero se sacrificaría por él el primero, debajo de todas sus armaduras estaba Tony, y Tony le gustaba.

Él había cambiado. O Tony se había dado cuenta de cómo era de verdad. Poco quedaba en él del chico que le había idealizado, y odiado, al crecer en una casa con Howard Stark y su sombra.

Tony sabía que el Capitán América distaba cada vez más de Steve. Él se preguntaba si su amigo sabría cuanto se cuestionaba día a día si lo mejor sería pasar el testigo, dejar el traje a alguien que de verdad creyese que América estaba haciendo algo bueno, su único consuelo era que todavía no había encontrado a nadie que lo hiciese.

-Me imagino los titulares mañana- murmuró Steve- "El Capitán América tampoco entiende de teatro"

-Creo que serán más del tipo "Tony Stark, Iron Man, no puede subirse la bragueta ni en el teatro"- Steve bajó la mirada instintivamente- Has mirado- se rió Tony y Steve rodó los ojos.

La obra empezó y Steve intentó centrarse en ella, lo intentó durante exactamente diez minutos que es lo que tardó Tony en hacer la primera broma. Steve no le escuchó y creyó que había oído mal así que se agachó y le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho, Tony se acercó y tuvo que retirar la cabeza todo lo rápido que pudo para evitar que Steve le diera al echarse para atrás intentando no reír en alto.

Lo cual le funcionó esa vez. La segunda dejó escapar una pequeña risilla que le iluminó los ojos y se tapó la boca con cuidado por la tercera. La pareja sentada a su lado le miró con mala cara, si se dieron cuenta de quién era no les importó.

Diez minutos más tarde, estando sobre el escenario Oberón, Tony volvió a hablar, la broma maestra. En realidad era horrible, era malísima, ni siquiera podría haberla entendido alguien que no fuera Steve, pero _ahí_ estaba toda la gracia. Era una broma solo para él. Y Steve sonrió y se llevó la mano a la boca y de nada le sirvió y acabó doblado sobre sí mismo, sujetándose el pecho izquierdo con la mano e intentando parar de reír, no ayudaba que Tony le estuviese mirando como si él no fuese el culpable de aquello, al final él también acabó riendo.

Un acomodador les llamó la atención y Tony le dio la mano y un par de billetes. Siguieron viendo la obra sin mayor incidente. Se acabaron la bolsa de arándanos, sus manos rozándose de vez en cuando como jóvenes comiendo palomitas en un cine, Steve sonreía cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello y Tony estuvo sonriendo todo el rato, casi parecía que lo hiciera adrede a veces.

La obra era graciosa, Shakespeare era más gracioso de lo que la gente estirada con la que había hablado le habían dejado creer, y hubo partes en las que Steve tubo que controlarse para no volver a reír demasiado fuerte.

A veces si miraba hacia Tony podía verle mirándole a él, entonces Tony sonreía más y giraba la cabeza, fijando de tal forma la mirada en la obra que parecía imposible que no hubiese estado en el escenario todo el rato.

Cuando caminaban hacia la salida Tony chocó contra él y Steve le devolvió el golpe, nada más pasar por la puerta del teatro ambos rieron, Tony con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo, Steve con los ojos cerrados e inclinado hacia él.

-¿Te ha gustado ver que todavía hay gente que habla como tú, Steve?

-¿Has podido entender algo de lo que decían, Tony?

-Esa ha sido buena, esa ha sido buena- contestó Tony señalándole- ¿Hace un paseo?

-¿Paseo? Tú no paseas.

-No lo hago solo, es demasiado peligroso, tengo demasiadas fans.

-Entiendo.

-Pero tú las espantas, así que no veo problema.

Steve asintió sonriendo y empezó a caminar, Tony le siguió en silencio durante unos metros. Pocos metros. Steve se metió por una de las pocas callejuelas que conocía de allí y deceleró el paso, Tony se dio cuenta tarde y le pasó, retrocedió marcha atrás y sonrió a Steve, siguió hablando de lo que quisiera que estuviese hablando.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, mais parle, Tony, parle- dijo con la única intención de molestar a Tony.

-¿Hablas francés? ¿Por qué hablas francés?

-¿Tú no?- Tony no lo negó ni lo confirmó simplemente se paró en seco.

-Di algo en francés.

-Acabo de decir algo en francés.

-¿Por qué iba el Capitán América a saber francés? ¿Cuándo lo has estudiado?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que sepa francés?

-¡No lo sé!- Tony levantó los brazos y empezó a andar de nuevo "No es que me moleste", pensó "es que es demasiado.... Joder"- ¿Sabes decir algo más?

-¿Por qué iba a saber solo una frase que cuadra perfectamente en esta conversación?

-No lo sé, tal vez la estabas guardando para el momento justo, igual salía en una peli, ni siquiera sé que has dicho. Espero que fuera bueno.

-¿No sabes francés?- Steve enarcó la ceja, Tony había sido un niño rico, _tenía_ que saber francés. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír, no pensaba que fuera a molestarle tanto, claro que tampoco pensaba que Tony no supiese nada de francés. Si había algo que le molestara a Tony es que alguien supiera algo que él no sabía.

-No. Exijo respuestas ahora mismo.

-Está bien, está bien- respondió Steve pasando por su lado y metiéndose por otra callejuela.

-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-Dans le monde.

-Gracioso- respondió Tony pegándole en el hombro.

-¿Lo has entendido?

-¿Vas a responderme a todas las preguntas en francés?

- _Oui_ \- respondió él con un acento sacado de la manga que hizo que a Tony se le erizara la piel.

-Vale- Tony volvió a lanzar los brazos al cielo esta vez de forma menos exagerada- ¿Cuándo has estudiado francés?

-Jamais.

-¿Por qué sabes francés?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Me estas poniendo de los nervios, Steve- dijo Tony volviendo a adelantarse, estaban en una zona más despejada de gente, una de esas por las que las personas con apego a la vida tienen miedo a pasar a esas horas.

Y Steve no solo le estaba poniendo de los nervios, le estaba poniendo, punto.

-Pardon.

Tony cerró los ojos y espiró, como si aquello de verdad le estaba molestando tanto como él decía. Anduvieron unos metros sin que ninguno hablara, codo con codo hasta empezar a subir una cuesta.

-¿Por qué no lo he sabido antes? Hubiese podido hacer muchos chistes.

-C'est précisément pourquoi.

-Oui- respondió Tony asintiendo e imitando a la perfección el acento falso que Steve había puesto al decir la misma palabra- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Nous nous étions promené. Mais je ne souhaite pas de me promener maintenant.

-¿Ajá?- asintió Tony frenándose- Creo que me he perdido la mitad.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai souhaite de?- Steve se paró al darse cuenta de que Tony lo había hecho y se giró para mirarle.

-No sé que me acabas de preguntar pero me gusta ese tono- murmuró Tony. Steve se acercó un poco y Tony casi cerró los ojos instintivamente antes de pensar que _eso_ no iba a pasar.

-Tony- dijo Steve, su acento, de nuevo el común, no sacó a Tony de la pequeña nube que el paseo había puesto a sus pies.

-Steve- respondió él y se acercó algo más a él- ¿Vas a...?- preguntó sus manos acercándose poco a poco a Steve que había hecho lo mismo, cuando la mano de él rozó la mejilla a Tony él dejó de pensar por primera vez en toda su vida.

-Non- respondió Steve sonriendo y dejando caer la mano- No- repitió su sonrisa triste esfumada.

Tony se preguntó si el corazón de él estaba latiendo tan fuerte como el suyo. Se preguntó si sentía la misma angustia. Claro que no, él había sido el rechazado. "Tal vez no ha sido rechazo" se consoló Tony "tal vez solo malinterpretación". Pero había sido Steve quien se había alejado. Podría ser que Steve hubiese estado jugando, siguiendo las bromas que él había empezado.

"Ha sido bonito no pensar durante unos segundos" pensó Tony.

-Teno que volver a casa- dijo Steve rompiendo del todo el momento. Tony lo agradeció.

-Claro. ¿Dónde estamos? Yo también tendría que..., volver- Tony sonaba tan perdido como lo estaba, en todos los sentidos de la corta palabra.

Steve señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás y Tony le siguió, jugando con sus manos y tosiendo de vez en cuando, Steve intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero era jodidamente difícil ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Era Tony, Dios. Esa era la razón y el problema, era Tony. ¿Qué pasaba con Pepper, de verdad ya no estaban juntos? Ni siquiera le había preguntado por ello.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado de repente? Odiaba el teatro. Y tenía ganas de llegar a casa y ponerse a dibujar y pensar. Pero había notado el móvil vibrando en su pantalón, y sabía que Sam había encontrado algo porque era _ese_ móvil y solo Sam podía haberle llamado. Y si no lo hubiese hecho, si Sam no le hubiese devuelto a la realidad estaba seguro de que estaría besando a Tony, tal vez lo hubiese hecho durante toda la noche, durante todo el tiempo que él le hubiese dejado.

-Hablamos- se despidió Steve al llegar a una de las avenidas algo más transitadas, el viaje de vuelta había parecido más corto que el de ida así que Tony supuso que Steve había cogido un atajo, no le culpaba por querer huir.

-Adiós- se despidió él con un leve asentimiento.

Steve le vio darse la vuelto y empezar a caminar calle abajo, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y dando un par de pasadas rápidas por la pantalla táctil.

-Tony- le llamó cuando él ya se había alejado unos cinco metros.

Tony se giró y levantó una ceja. Steve se quedó en blanco, ni siquiera sabía que había querido decir o si había algo que _pudiera_ decir, pero aún así le había llamado y ahora sentía la necesidad de... de....

Tony asintió de nuevo con una de sus sonrisas de propaganda tapando la que hubiese sido su verdadera expresión y volvió a girarse llevándose el móvil al oído.

Steve suspiró y esperó unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y caminar calle abajo, sacó el móvil y vio el mensaje de Sam "Estoy cerca de algo, prepárate" Steve respondió al instante pidiendo más información, dónde estaba, qué tenía, preguntas que Sam no respondió.

Volviendo entre las callejuelas y perdiéndose durante unos minutos recordó todo el tiempo pasado con Bucky por ellas y el agujero de su pecho se llenó con la tristeza melancólica que su imagen evocaba. Un par de pasos más adelante vio a una pareja hablando y luego se dio cuenta de que no eran una pareja y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de fruncir el ceño. Iba a poder ayudar, ayudar de verdad por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

La pelea fue rápida y ni siquiera se le podía llamar pelea, pero el sentimiento de haber hecho algo bien estaba allí, solo aportando algo más de melancolía por esos días en los que siempre se había creído el justo y bueno, ahora dudaba que hubiese habido días así.

Llegó a casa y el mensaje de Sam casi hizo que el móvil se le cayera de las manos "Estoy en casa. Creo que tengo algo, Rhodei está en ello, danos algo de tiempo"

Steve tecleó una respuesta rápida y esperó junto al teléfono a que Sam le volviera a confirmar que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se echó a la cama sin quitarse el traje, abrió la chaqueta y se desanudo la pajarita. Tenía que cambiarse, era el único traje bueno que tenía.

Pero eso podía esperar. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. ¿Había hecho algo bien últimamente? ¿Estaba jugando con Tony? ¿Estaba Tony jugando con él? ¿Tenía Sam algo esta vez? ¿Sería otra falsa alarma?

-Joder.

Sonrió al pensar en Tony echándole en cara el insulto y se dio cuenta que por lo menos tenía una respuesta a una de esas preguntas. Él no estaba jugando con Tony. Ni siquiera tenía nada con que refutarlo. Estaba cayendo de forma bastante estrepitosa por él y no se había dado cuenta hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

Le llegó un mensaje. "No te han intentado atracar por el camino, anciana?"

Steve sonrió. Claro que no lo había visto venir. Tony era tan... sutil, cuando quería. Con sus bromas que enmascaraban por completo cualquier otra intención que tuviese. ¿Cuántos mensajes le había mandado solo desde que le había comprado el piso? Era la persona con la que más hablaba.

Joder, le había comprado un piso. Tal vez tenía otra respuesta a una de sus preguntas. Tal vez.

Estuvo tentado de responder "mi cita no me ha acompañado de vuelta a casa después del teatro" pero no lo hizo, Tony envió justo cuando él terminaba de borrar el mensaje "Tendría que haberte acompañado de vuelta a casa?"

Tony iba a hacer como que nada había pasado. No sabía si enfadarse o agradecérselo, porque si no hacían como que no había pasado solo les quedaba asumir que había sido real, y lo que había pasado de verdad no era lo que Steve había querido hacer en ese momento, lo que quería hacer al leer los mensajes, lo que había pasado era que Steve había rechazado a Tony en el último momento, hubiese sido por lo que hubiese sido y eso sería lo único que Tony vería.

"Steve?" Steve miró el móvil. "Joder responde algo" pensó para sí, solo faltaba que lo empeorase todo todavía más y Tony creyese que había dejado de hablarle.

"Perdón estaba quitándome la dentadura"

"Te voy a perdonar la tardanza solo por eso"

"¿Tú has llegado bien?"

"Soy Iron Man."

"Yo el Capitán América, encantado"

"Creo que estamos algo más lejos de la fase de _encantado"_

Steve estuvo a punto de enviar "sobre lo de antes" pero lo volvió a borrar, Tony dijo.

"Haces algo mañana?"

"No creo"

"La respuesta es sí."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí. Todavía no has visto Star Trek, verdad?"

"No"

"Eso va a cambiar mañana. Yo pongo las palomitas tú la casa"

"¿Por qué siempre pongo yo la casa?" preguntó, la conversación saliendo de él naturalmente, estaba agradecido por ello.

"Porque es nueva y hay que desgastarla un poco antes de que la vendas. Además me gusta tu barrio"

"Múdate"

"Lo pensaré, hay un piso en venta por ahí que me gusta bastante"

"A sí?"

"Sí. No es lo único que me gusta del barrio, en realidad" Tony se maldijo en cuanto envió el mensaje, pero era algo que solía hacer, cagarla y luego pensar que la había cagado.

"Eso espero" respondió Steve sabiendo lo que decía, sabiendo lo que mandaba y sabiendo que no debía hacerlo.

"Nos vemos mañana" cortó Tony.

"Mierda", pensó  Steve, pensó la misma palabra durante varios segundos antes de responder "Hasta mañana".

La había cagado bien y había sido sin querer y ni siquiera sabía que había "cagado" exactamente. Su amistad seguía ahí y la posibilidad de algo entre ellos era igual de remota que cuando no había sentido nada por él, ¿de qué se preocupaba entonces?

De que se estaba mintiendo. La posibilidad había estado ahí. Y puede que aún hubiese algo. Y posiblemente esa noche tampoco dormiría.

Al otro lado del móvil y a lo que parecía el otro extremo del universo Tony estaba sentado en el bar de una casa que jamás había sentido tan vacía. No se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Pepper todavía pero ahora la sentía tan pesada como los primeros días. Había sido idiota por imaginarse a Steve por esos pasillos esas últimas noches, había sido tan idiota como siempre de pensar que alguien iba a poder aguantarle de verdad.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se acabó su gintonic o con lo que quiera que Dummy  hubiese llenado su vaso.  
Decidió que lo mejor sería irse a la cama, por lo menos Steve no parecía enfadado con él, no tan enfadado como cuando se habían conocido, y eso estaba bien. 

Al día siguiente sería, bueno, eso, otro día.

\------

-Y ese era el último- dijo Natasha mientras corría tras el escritorio encendiendo el ordenador.

-¿Otra vez con misiones secundarias?

-¿Soy la única?-Steve se calló. Dio media vuelta y se colocó el escudo a la espalda- ¿Tienes planes para esta madrugada, Capitán?

Steve se clavó al suelo.

-Mierda.

-¿Has dejado plantada a una preciosa chica por venir a una misión? Espero que la pista que estés siguiendo para encontrar a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado sea buena- Natasha sonrió, orgullosa de la referencia que Steve no entendió.

-A Tony- respondió él suspirando.

-¿Habías quedado con Tony? ¿Quedas con Tony de normal?- Natasha estaba a su lado de nuevo.

-¿Qué tenías que conseguir del ordenador?

-Soy una super-espía profesional, ¿crees que vas a poder cambiarme de tema?

-Creía que una parte de ser un super-espía era no desvelar tu identidad.

-¿Por qué habías quedado con Tony? ¿Pasa algo? Dime que no hay otro robot asesino por ahí.

-Dios, espero que no.

-¿Por qué entonces?

-No sé- respondió siendo sincero-. Me regaló un piso y empezamos a quedar.

-Vaya. A mí me compró una pistola. Es una buena pistola, pero no es un apartamento. Creía que Bruce era su favorito- Natasha carraspeó-, claro que tampoco ha tenido la oportunidad de comprarle un apartamento.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

Natasha se adelantó a él y desapareció entre los pasillos de la compañía.

Steve llegó a casa un par de horas más tarde. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes, el último era una carita triste.

No llamó a Tony, eran las cuatro, casi las cinco, de la madrugada y algo le decía que debía de haberse echado a la cama hacía poco, no quería despertarle. O tenía miedo de llamar, posiblemente fuera lo último.

Se quedó dormido con el traje del Capitán América puesto y al despertarse, el Sol bien en lo alto, decidió que necesitaba una ducha, y desayunar algo y llamar a alguien, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con Tony de repente?

-Posiblemente porque la has cagado dos veces seguidas, Steve- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se desnudaba en el cuarto de baño.

Chistó y cogió el móvil de la encimera de baño. El baño que no era suyo. ¿Cuándo iba la inmobiliaria a llamarle para avisarle de que iban a llegar las visitas de los posibles compradores?

-Steve, céntrate- se dijo marcando, con los dedos temblando como la primera vez que. Inspiró intentando llenar el vació que sintió de repente. Como la primera vez que había tocado a- Steve tienes 95 años, marca el puto número, joder.

-¿Sí?- se escuchaba un ruido extraño de fondo.

-¿Tony? Soy Steve.

-Sé quién eres- Estaba enfadado "Claro que está enfadado- ¿Qué quieres?- "Buena pregunta"

-Siento lo de anoche.

-Más te vale haber estando salvando un autobús lleno de niños, Steve, sino puedes colgar ahora mismo.

-No era un autobús- respondió Steve negándose a colgar-. Lo siento, Tony.

-¿Te llevo a mi Donuts secreto y así me lo pagas?

-No es que sea muy secreto.

-¿De verdad quieres discutir ahora, Steve?

-¿No estamos discutiendo siempre?- Steve esperó una respuesta, un comentario sarcástico, pero no llegó- Te he pedido disculpas. Surgió de repente, era muy importante.

-Me gusta saber tú orden de prioridades, en las cuales no entra avisarme de que tienes una misión- el ruido creció y Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba soldando algo-. No me ha enfadado que tuvieras una misión- añadió Tony explicándose-, pero tienes un móvil y mi número. Haz la conexión, cap.

-¿Vas a empezar a llamarme "cap" otra vez?

-Solo si te molesta, cap.

-Ya casi nada de lo que haces me molesta- respondió Steve en un murmuro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Una respuesta. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a intentarlo hoy?

-¿Intentar? ¿Intentar el qué, Steve?

Steve se ahogó en su propia saliva, sabía lo que Tony preguntaba y sabía que tenía la respuesta. En algún lugar.

-Ver Star trek.

-Claro.

-¿Estoy perdonado entonces?

-No. Por lo menos necesito un ramo de rosas y un aniño de diamantes antes de perdonarte, cap- respondió Tony y Steve volvió a escuchar el soldador.

-Está bien. ¿Hoy a las siete? Me prometiste pagar por las palomitas.

-Tienen que ser dos docenas de rosas por lo menos, Steve. Si sigues hablando puede que más.

-¿No sirven margaritas?

-Tengo un soldador en la mano.

-Hasta esta tarde, Tony.

Tony no respondió, colgó el teléfono y encendió el soldador de nuevo. Steve iba a tener que ganarse su perdón. En realidad no, en realidad escucharle le había alegrado el día, incluso había apartado el vaso de whiskey de la mesa de trabajo. Pero iba a hacer como que Steve iba a tener que ganarse su perdón, tal vez incluso le obligaba a comprarle flores de verdad, no, a hacer crecer sus propias flores y regalárselas.

Nadie gasta el tiempo de Iron Man salvo Iron Man.

Esa tarde salió de casa antes de tiempo, en un coche discreto porque la prensa empezaba a sospechar cosas. Le había parecido extraño que no hubiese reporteros y fotógrafos a la salida la noche que fueron al teatro. Ya había artículos cortos que clamaban saber la verdad tras la "repentina y cercana" amistad entre el Capitán América (El ídolo caído) y Iron Man (El que cayó antes de ser ídolo).

Pero ni siquiera él sabía que había detrás de su no tan repentina ni tan cercana amistad.

Aún así llamó a la puerta, dispuesto a parecer enfadado con sus gafas de sol puestas mientras miraba el móvil, lo cual era ridículo, y fruncía el ceño intentando que la comisura de su boca siguiera hacia abajo cuando Steve abrió la puerta en calzoncillos.

-Hey ¿No has llegado antes?

-No lo sé, ¿lo he hecho?- preguntó él sin levantar la vista del móvil.

-Sigues enfadado.

-¿Dónde están mis rosas?

-Te las daré con el desayuno.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir, entonces?

-Me han dicho que Star Trek es una saga larga, será tarde para que vuelvas a casa.

-Tienes razón- dijo guardando el móvil en un bolsillo de sus vaqueros- podrían atracarme.

-O algo peor.

-Y no queremos que eso pase.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Así que me estás invitando a pasar la noche?

-Solo por tu seguridad, Tony.

-Claro, capitán.

-¿Ahora es capitán? ¿Ni siquiera "Cap"?

-¿Teníamos que ir a comprar palomitas no?

-Creía que las ibas a traer.

-¿Crees que tengo palomitas en mi casa? Yo, un billonario.

-Sí.

-No te equivocas, quería darme un paseo.

-Creía que no te gustaban los paseos- se repitió a sí mismo Steve.

-Y no me gustan, pero me gusta la compañía.

Steve sonrió y estuvo a punto de salir de casa así, pero se dio cuenta y señaló al dormitorio, Tony asintió y pasó cerrando la puerta mientras Steve subía a la habitación, Tony podía verle vistiéndose desde allí o podía ser un invitado decente y moverse a la zona del salón que quedaba bajo el segundo piso.

-¿Sabes donde venden palomitas?

-¿A parte de en el circo?- respondió Steve desde arriba. Tony se reclinó contra la puerta.

-Podemos cambiar los alienes por el circo.

-Sinceramente, Tony, no sé que prefiero- Se había puesto unos vaqueros y la amenaza de una camiseta ya estaba a la vista- He tenido que volver a ir a comprar, sé donde venden palomitas para microondas.

-¿Y sabes cómo va el microondas?

-Para eso estás tú- dijo bajando- ¿O estás tan acostumbrado a los robots inteligentes que no sabes pulsar un par de botones?

-A ti sí que te voy a pulsar un- empezó a murmurar, Steve llegó a la puerta y la abrió dejándole pasar primero.

-Adelante, tenemos cosas que hacer, no podemos pegarnos toda la tarde murmurando.

-Apuesto a que sí- murmuró Tony, Steve se rió mientras sacudía la cabeza y Tony salió de la casa- ¿Está lejos?

-Sí.

Cinco minutos después estaban en el supermercado. Tony empujaba un carro, sus gafas de sol puestas para evitar que le reconocieran. Estaba empezando a parecerle sospechosa la falta de periodistas. Steve iba mirando cosas por los estantes y metiéndolas al carro a la vez que sacaba de él lo que Tony echaba.

-Creía que solo íbamos a comprar palomitas.

-No, tú solo vas a pagar por las palomitas, yo tengo que nutrirme.

-El Capitán América y su estricta dieta de- cogió una bolsa del carro- doritos.

-¡Deja de echar cosas al carro, Tony!- le gritó al quitarle la bolsa de las manos y dejarla en un estante que no correspondía.

-Pero yo quiero doritos- Steve suspiró y echó la bolsa de vuelta al carro- Gracias- sonrió y su atención se centró en un hombre al final del pasillo.

-¿Estás segura de qué...?- Dejó algo en un estante- Sí- Ellos sonrieron al reconocer al hombre de la camiseta morada- No. Bien. Adiós Kate.

-Kate- dijo Tony.

-Hola Tony- respondió Clint.

-Hola, Clint.

-Cap- respondió él llevándose la mano a un saludo militar- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Y juntos.

-¿Por qué  a todos les sorprende que vayamos juntos?

-¿A todos?- preguntaron Clint y Tony a la vez.

-¿Con quién más hablas, cap?- preguntó Tony.

-¿Hablabas con Kate, Clint?- cambió de tema Steve.

-Es a la única persona que suelo llamar "Kate", sí. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Comprábamos, íbamos a ver unas pelis esta noche- explicó Steve a la vez que Tony decía:

-¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a Kate?

Clint fue a decir algo, pero se distrajo por un segundo, miró su móvil y después miro a Steve, a los ojos, fijamente. Steve no sabía que esperaba de él. Su mirada se relajó mientras sonreía incrédulo.

-¿Sabéis qué? Esta noche es noche de juegos; y la verdad es que es un poco ridículo cuando se están menos de cinco personas, así que podrías veniros.

-¿Tenéis una noche de juegos?

-¿Kate y tú?

-No solo "Kate y yo", bueno, a veces sí, pero hoy no. Creo, espero.

-Estamos dentro- dijo Tony y se giró hacia Steve como si él hubiese hecho algún gesto de desaprobación-. Dime que no quieres conocer a Kate.

-Tú lo que no quieres es pagar las palomitas- respondió Steve intentando parecer serio. Tony se rió y Clint volvió a mirarles confuso-. ¿Cuándo es?

-Os podéis venir conmigo.

-¿Y la compra?

-No me vendrían mal un par de las cosas esas rojas redondas.

-Espero que te refieras a los tomates- dijo Tony.

-Lo que sea. Puedes dejarla en mi casa, solo es como una bolsa en realidad. Luego te la llevas a la tuya, porque en mi apartamento no os vais a quedar a dormir. Ya tuve que pasar por una noche con los dos en el mismo cuarto y esta vez ni siquiera tengo tantas camas.

Steve y Tony asintieron incluso se pusieron firmes y saludaron como Clint había hecho con Steve al encontrarse. Clint sonrió y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del chándal.

-Creo que voy a ir a dejarla a casa, iré después.

-Como veas- respondió Clint subiendo su compra de la cesta a la cinta de la caja registradora.

-¿Vienes de correr?- preguntó Steve mientras vaciaba su carro.

-Se me ha roto el cinturón de los otros- respondió Clint.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban llamando a casa de Clint. Tony le había acompañado a la suya e incluso le había ayudado a guardar las cosas en sus sitios, lo que había provocado una situación algo "extraña" contra una de las encimeras de la cocina. Pero no había pasado nada, y ahora estaban en casa de Clint, para nada sonrojados pensando en lo que podía haber pasado o sintiéndose ridículos por no haber dejado que pasara.

Steve levantó la bolsa de palomitas cuando Clint abrió la puerta.

-¡Comida!- gritó quitándoselas de las manos.

-Algo más saludable que lo que has comido durante esta semana, me encanta- dijo una chica morena tras él, Clint se fue murmurando hacia la cocina- Kate, encantada- dijo ofreciéndoles la mano.

-Steve-dijo al cogérsela.

-¿El Capitán?

-El mismo- dijo Tony- Yo soy

-Tony Stark- dijo otra mujer tras Kate.

-¿Natasha?- preguntó Steve, Kate dejó caer su mano y se apartó para que pudieran ver a Natasha.

-Steve- sonrió y cambió la expresión cuando se dirigió al otro- Tony.

-¿Es esto una reunión sorpresa de los Vengadores?

-Dios, espero que no- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír. Llevaba el pelo corto recogido en una pequeña coleta que se enrollaba sobre sí misma, una camiseta larga de manga corta en la que ponía " I (una flecha) Ojo de Halcón". Tony quería una.

-¿Cómo funciona esto, Kate?- gritó Clint desde la cocina, la chica suspiró y fue hacia ella, Natasha se rió.

-No voy a perderme esto- dijo Tony.

Steve sonrió y se acercó a Natasha, los dos se sentaron en el sofá, ella estaba como en su casa.

-Así que esa es Kate- dijo Steve.

-Es genial- respondió Natasha-, y es mejor con las flechas que Barton- añadió en voz más alta, Clint le chilló desde la cocina y Kate se rió.

-Por lo menos una parte de la mentira de Ultrón era verdad.

-¿Cuál?

-Barton tiene una familia y la tía Tasha está en ella.

-Sí- sonrió Natasha esa sonrisa que se veía tan pocas veces en su cara, una de verdad y cálida- ¿Así que tú y Tony?

Steve suspiró y pensó en cómo salir de aquello esa vez, no necesitó pensar mucho porque Clint volvió a entrar al salón seguido por Tony y Kate como escoltas de las palomitas.

-¿Así que yo y este?- preguntó Tony sentándose al lado de "este" y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Clint cuando él intentó coger una palomita del bol.

-Tony- sisó Steve.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- dijo Kate.

-Steve y Tony- respondió Clint juntando sus dedos en un signo inconfundible.

-¿Enserio?- gritó Kate.

Un coro de "No"es y "Si"es respondieron a la vez.

-Ojalá hubiese podido venir  Wanda- dijo Clint-, habríamos acabado con esto antes - las chicas asintieron- ¿Pictionary?

Kate guiñó un ojo y se agachó para sacar la caja de debajo del sofá.

-Todo preparado- respondió- Me pido con Natasha.

-¡No se vale!- gritó Clint- ¡Ni siquiera somos pares!

-Un equipo de tres entonces- dijo Natasha.

 Steve se sentía en un universo paralelo, era imposible pensar que en esa habitación había dos superespías, cinco Vengadores, al menos dos genios.

-Me pido con Natasha y Kate- respondió Clint al instante.

-¿Cómo es eso justo?- dijo Steve.

-Esto no es la Liga de la Justicia, cap. Mi casa es una dictadura y yo pongo las normas. Kate se giró hacía él-. Algunas normas. Ninguna que vosotros podáis cambiar- corrigió señalando a Tony y Steve.

Y la conversación acabó allí. Empezaron a jugar y Steve y Tony se dieron cuenta de porqué Clint necesitaba ir en un equipo de tres, dibujar no era su fuerte.

En la otra mano todos parecían haber olvidado que Steve era un artista. ¿O acaso nunca habían llegado a saberlo? Tony adivinaba todas las rondas en las que a él le tocaba dibujar y Steve solo había fallado una o dos veces. Iban en cabeza, ganando por poco, pero ganando.

Veinte minutos después de la enésima ronda Clint se levantó a por una taza de café para él y algo de beber distinto para cada uno de los otros. Una flecha pasó rozándole y estampó una de las tazas contra la pared.

-Kate- dijo él sin tener que mirar quien había disparado, sabiendo que Natasha hubiese elegido una pistola y que los otros no hubiesen tenido esa puntería.

-Clint- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres pelea?

Diez minutos después Tony y Steve estaban escondidos tras una mesa que habían tirado para usar de muralla.

-¿Qué clase de noche de juegos es esta?- gritó Tony atreviéndose a sacar la cabeza durante menos de un segundo por encima de la mesa.

-Típica noche de juegos en casa de los Ojo de Halcón ¿verdad, Kate?

-Verdad- dos flechas más volaron.

Las puntas eran de goma, o eso creía Tony, al principio lo habían parecido, ¿Lo eran, verdad?

-¿Steve has visto las flechas?

-¿Alguien puede verlas?

-¿Tienen punta de goma, verdad?

-Las primeras suelen tenerla- dijo Natasha que acababa de ponerse tras ellos sin que se dieran cuenta- Esperar a que empiecen con el Twister- añadió yéndose tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Twister?- preguntó Steve.

Debían ser las tres de la mañana cuando dejaron el apartamento, tenían sentimientos encontrados de si querían o no volver a ir en algún momento. Nadie había resultado herido, al menos por otro. Clint se había chocado contra una puerta, había sido extrañamente épico.

-Enhebra- dijo Tony cuando llegaron a la planta calle-, no quiero que te canses de vuelta a casa, anciana.

-Gracias- respondió Steve para sorpresa de él, entrelazando su brazo.

Pocos metros más adelante sus brazos habían empezado a caer de su agarre inicial, la mano de Steve deslizándose poco a poco por el antebrazo de Tony, Tony se descubrió ávido de ver hasta donde llegaría.

Al final de la calle sus manos estaban entrelazadas y Steve no podía salir de su pequeño asombro, mientras su mirada estaba al frente no podía dejar de pensar que poca gente se daría la vuelta a mirarles, que, si no fueran el Capitán América y Iron Man no tendrían por qué preocuparse de ir cogidos de la mano. Le sorprendía igualmente que Tony no se hubiese apartado después de lo que le había hecho la otra noche, o la anterior.

Se sentía aliviado y a la vez tenía un pequeño peso más en su corazón, todo sería tan fácil si no hubiesen sido por _quienes_ eran.

-Tony- empezó a hablar Steve.

-¿Quiero oírlo?

-Dios, espero que sí.

-¿Tomando el nombre de Dios en vano?

Steve sonrió y apretó su mano antes de pararse en seco.

-Tony, siento lo de la otra noche- dijo y antes de que Tony pudiese hablar aclaró- y lo de ayer también. No sé si hay una buena forma de hacer esto ahora, o si la ha habido en algún momento- su teléfono sonó.

"Que no lo coja" pensó Tony, pero sabía que eso era egoísta, así que soltó la mano a Steve y asintió para que el otro cogiera el móvil, era un mensaje.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Steve.

-Claro- respondió él cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió Steve había vuelto a acercarse y su mano temblaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, dio un paso adelante y apoyó la cara sobre ella.

-¿Puedo?

-Joder, Steve, más te vale.

Sí, Steve no necesitaba más y sería mejor que lo hiciera antes de que le diera tiempo a pensárselo más, todas las consecuencias que eso tendría, todo el..., _oh no_.

Por suerte o desgracia, Tony rodó los ojos y dio un paso al frente poniéndose de puntillas para estar al nivel de sus labios, Steve se rió y, cuando Tony abrió la boca para protestar, le besó.

Fue un beso gentil y dulce hasta que la espalda de Tony chocó contra la pared, Steve estaba inclinado sobre él, con una pierna entre las suyas,  alzándole por el cuello de la camisa, Tony se agarraba a sus hombros como podía, gimiendo por más en los pocos instantes en los que su boca quedaba libre para hacerlo.

El móvil de Steve empezó a vibrar contra la ingle de Tony y él cambió su posición instintivamente de forma que prácticamente estaba montando sobre él. Steve volvió a reírse, sus labios aún sobre los de Tony, le soltó y dejó caer y se apartó.

-Tengo que cogerlo- dijo todavía sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta para responder, tras unos segundos, que hicieron que Tony se sintiera orgulloso, consiguió decir un "Sí, estoy aquí". Mientras Steve hablaba él intentó ponerse en orden ¿Acababa de pasar eso _de verdad?_ Esperaba que sí, porque había sido muy bueno y se decepcionaría mucho si se despertaba sobre su mesa del taller y descubría que todo había sido un sueño.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Steve señalando por encima de su hombro-. Es bastante importante.

-Sí- contestó Tony sin pensar demasiado en su respuesta- Espera ¿te vas?

-No puedo decir que no.

-Bueno hay otra cosa a la que no _quieres_ decir que no- "Por favor que no quiera decir que no". Steve sonrió y Tony sintió como sus testículos volvían a su sitio- ¿Te vas?

-No va a ser para siempre.

Tony asintió. Sabía lo peligroso que era tener tiempo para pensar lo que había pasado. Él mismo podía dejar de querer eso. ¿Se había planteado antes besa a Steve? Esa pregunta ni siquiera era necesaria ¿Quien no se lo había imaginado?, ¿se había imaginado haciendo mucho más con Steve, con mucho más siendo montarle cual toro salvaje? la respuesta volvía a ser la misma ¿quién no lo había hecho?

Pero todo eso habían sido fantasías y las fantasías estaban bien. Ahora Steve estaba allí, aunque se iba a ir en cuestión de segundos, pero el caso es que había pasado, se habían besado y había sido jodidamente fantástico y Steve no se iba a ir "para siempre" ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando volviera?

-¿Tony?- le llamó- ¿Hablamos mañana?

-Sí, claro- dijo intentando parecer lo más casual posible. ¿Por qué tenía que parecer casual? Acababa de dejarle sin aliento contra una pared, minutos antes no estaba ni pisando el suelo ¿Y por qué no hacía más que preguntarse cosas? "Para de una vez" pensó-. Hablamos.

Steve se acercó y se tambaleó sobre sus pies, sin dar el último paso. Tony levantó una ceja, así que ahí estaba el Steve tímido que él se había imaginado, el Steve de la "fondue" del que su padre le había hablado.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró la ceja levantada de Tony sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se acercó y le dio un meso en la mejilla, se despidió sacudiendo la mano y con un suave "adiós" que casi no salió de la boca donde la lengua de Tony había estado por primera vez esa noche.

"Que no sea la última" pensó "Bien, necesitas ese tiempo para pensar, Tony"

\------

Dos días después del Incidente Tony, IT, como Tony lo hubiese llamado si estuviese en su lugar, y, ugh, ¿podía dejar de pensar en que hubiese hecho Tony si estuviese en su lugar?, Steve estaba echado boca arriba en su cama, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estomago y los ojos fijos en el mismo punto del techo que llevaba mirando durante varias horas.

Era una mala persona, había pensado en que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser la leyenda que llevaba su nombre desde que había llegado a esa época, pero ahora lo tenía claro.

No había sido cosa del momento, no había sido en mitad de una pelea, como él se había imaginado antes, había sido premeditado, había podido apartarse, había podido dejarlo pasar como la noche en el teatro, pero no había _querido_.

Y eso le hacía una mala persona.

No porque le gustara un hombre, la Iglesia ya le había intentado meter eso en la cabeza y su barrio y Bucky le habían convencido con amplitud de ejemplos de lo contrario. Jamás podría creerse que Bucky fuese una  mala persona, dónde quisiera que estuviese, esos dos últimos días habían sido igual de provechosos que todas sus otras salidas y misiones en su busca.

No era una mala persona porque le gustase Tony Stark, por raro que fuera hasta pensarlo, ¿Se le pegarían el ego y vanidad si seguía pensando tanto en él?. No era por eso. El problema, no, porque el problema era él.

La causa, sí, eso, la causa de que fuera una horrible persona era que había besado a Tony sabiendo que había otra persona en su vida, conociendo a Pepper.

Golpeó un puño contra la cama y se giró para esconder la cabeza contra la almohada. Tenía que dejar de hacer el ridículo. Tenía que hacer algo. Meterse a monje estaría bien.

Tenía dos llamadas en el móvil que no era para las misiones y al menos una de ellas era de Tony, podía devolvérsela y podía jugar a que eso no había pasado. Añade la mentira a su lista de pecados.

"El Capitán América tiene una plaza reservada en el infierno justo al lado del trono." Se sintió algo peor al darse cuenta de que había sonreído al pensar que el trono sería donde Tony Stark sentaría su culo.

Así que iba a levantarse, ducharse y llamar a Tony. Y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Si por lo menos hubiese encontrado una sola pista sobre Bucky, pero no había ganado nada más que problemas, problemas y un puñal entre dos costillas. Había sido un fin de semana divertido.

Tal vez podía quedarse un rato más en la cama. O un par de días. Una semana.

Su móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Tony?

-¿Quién más tienes guardado con el nombre de "Tony" en tus contactos?

-No ha sido un fin de semana muy bueno, agradecería la compasión.

Tony se tuvo que morder la lengua, literalmente, para no escupir "¿Sí? El mío tampoco ha sido bueno, gracias por responder a las llamadas"

-¿No hubo suerte en la misión?

-Solo me apuñalaron una vez, algo es algo.

-Yo siempre digo que mi semana no está completa sin un puñal cerca de mi jeta.

Steve se rió al mal pareado improvisado y la línea quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Tienes tiempo para quedar esta semana?- preguntó entonces, recuperando su valor y sus ganas de dejar todo bien y claro.

-Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Te parecería bien quedar mañana?

-Claro. En tu casa.

-¿Por qué siempre quedamos en mi casa?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero usarla todo lo posible antes de que la compren.

-Está bien- dijo Steve acomodándose en la cama y sintiéndose algo mejor aún al haberse dado cuenta de que si Tony no quería quedar en su propia casa era por algo- ¿A las seis?

-¿Las seis? ¿No es demasiado tarde para ti, anciano?

-Muy gracioso Tony.

-Me parece bien. Nos vemos.

-Adiós- se despidió y colgó, procedió a imaginarse la peor situación a la que podía llegar esa tarde y la Guerra Civil parecía una opción muy plausible.

Así que llegó el día siguiente y Steve recibió un mensaje "No puedo, lo siento " y una carita triste, al día siguiente recibió otro "Haces algo hoy, cap?" Sí, hacía algo ese día así que tuvo que declinar la oferta, volvió a casa tres días después con diez agentes de lo que quedaba de Hydra menos e igual de lejos de encontrar a Bucky. Steve sabía que lo que pasaba era que, simplemente, no quería ser encontrado. Pero no iba a dejar solo a Bucky por eso, no otra vez, y si tenía que seguir buscando durante toda la vida, le sobraba el tiempo.

Mando un mensaje a Tony "lo siento misión"

Y nadie respondió esa noche, ni a la mañana siguiente, ni la tarde de esa mañana, para ser justos.

Steve salió a dar una vuelta con Sam y pensó en ir a la inmobiliaria porque le parecía que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero Sam le convenció de ir a casa de Clint en vez. Steve se sintió algo ofendido al descubrir que Sam había conocido a Kate antes que él y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Natasha le abrió la puerta, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y la misma camiseta que la noche de juegos.

Pasaron un par de horas en casa de Clint, Clint estaba en una misión o algo así contra la mafia de los chándales y Kate estaba interrogando al vecino nuevo de abajo, Clint había disparado una flecha en su apartamento hacía unos días y su reacción no había sido la esperada.

Así que pasaron dos horas en casa de Clint y Kate, pero sin ninguno de ellos. Hablando con Natasha sobre una telenovela a la que Sam estaba absurdamente enganchado y se despidieron justo cuando Kate llamaba a la puerta.

Ella les rogó para que se quedaran algo más y acabaron cenando pizza, cuando ya se iban Clint "llamó" a la puerta, más bien se derrumbó contra ella, y cuando Natasha acabó de ponerle tiritas, gasas, pomadas y desinfectantes lo único que dijo Clint fue "Aww, pizza" y no iban a decirle que no a un hombre que acababa de dar al menos un par de huesos por la ciudad, así que pidieron otra pizza.

Steve entraba por el portal de su edificio a las once y algo de la noche. No se esperó ver a Tony sentado contra su puerta, en traje y echo una pelota.

-¿Tony?

-Pepper pide su doce por ciento y un tanto más- dijo sin levantar la vista- No voy a dárselo- continuó, levantando la cabeza, Steve casi tuvo que apartarle la mirada, parecía un cachorrito abandonado, y estaba en la puerta de su casa como tal-. No voy a echarla. Es su compañía- Steve se acuclilló a su lado y le tendió la mano para levantarle, Tony no la cogió así que se sentó pensando en si todo eso era culpa suya- Ella es la esencia, hablaré con ella, se la..., Steve yo

Steve le abrazó y Tony se agarró a su camiseta con tanta fuerza que Steve casi sintió como se desgarraba, las lágrimas no tardaron en empapar su hombro.

-Tony, lo siento, pasa dentro- dijo tras varios minutos, cuando Tony parecía algo más calmado e igual de desolado.

Al entrar Tony parecía perdido, como si nunca hubiese estado en esa casa, se quedó quieto junto a la puerta hasta que Steve le señaló el sofá, prácticamente se derrumbó sobre él.

Steve no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Ha sido mi culpa?

Tony le miró extrañado, sus ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas le daban un aire que jamás había creído posible en él.

-Odio que la gente me vea llorar, va en contra de mi imagen de desalmado multimillonario.

-Tony.

-No ha sido tú culpa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han llegado unos papeles, Pepper no quiere ir a juicio pero no quiere perderlo todo, no la culpa, es su bebe.

-¿Qué pasó _antes_ de eso?- se obligó a preguntar, no quería ver a Tony todavía peor pero sabía que si no lo contaba iba a embotellarlo e intentar olvidarlo en forma de vodka así que una conversación ahora podía ahorrarle muchos males, y Steve le debía eso.

-Un mes antes del Incidente Ultron- Tony cogió aire y bajó la cabeza-. Fue una discusión horrible y después no tanto y dos días después fue todavía peor, Pepper se fue y por unas semanas parecía que íbamos a poder arreglar las cosas pero después nos dimos cuenta de que eran irreparables.

-Lo siento.

-No, no es tu culpa. Es la mía.

-No puede ser completamente tu culpa, Tony.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? Repítelo ante esta grabadora, por favor, es la primera vez que dices que algo no es completamente mi culpa.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No mientas a un hombre en mi estado, Steve.

-No creo que todo sea tu culpa.

-Pues nunca lo has dicho.

-Es que la mayoría de las veces sí es tu culpa, sobre todo cuando tiene que ver con robots.

-Se te da fatal consolar, se nota que has pasado años en el hielo, cap.

-No me vengas ahora con "cap".

Steve no se había dado cuenta de cómo Tony se había acurrucado a su lado, tenía el brazo pasado por encima de sus hombros y no pudo evitar apretarle un poco más contra sí mismo.

-Cap, estás demasiado quisquilloso, ¿te sentó mal que anulara nuestra cita?

-Estás aquí ahora.

"Cita". Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, Tony se juntó algo más, prácticamente sentándose sobre él, Steve sonrió y le abrazó con más fuerza, poco después Steve materializó una manta sobre Tony y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando despertó unas horas después Tony no estaba allí. Le buscó por toda la casa y pensó en mandarle un mensaje. Iba a arrancarse el pelo del estrés, no podía imaginar, no, no _quería_ , imaginarse lo que Tony podía estar haciendo o haber hecho, entonces recordó que había una azotea y subió a ella saltando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro.

-Menos mal que no era una misión de sigilo capitán- dijo Tony en cuanto Steve abrió la puerta, estaba enrollado en la manta y apoyado contra el murete de la azotea.

-¿No hace algo de frio?

-¿En verano?- Steve se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a poner la espalda contra la pared- ¿No me irás a decir que tienes vértigo?

-No- "No me gusta acercarme a sitios desde donde pueda perder a una persona otra vez"- ¿tú?

-Vuelo.

-Seguro que hay pájaros con miedo a volar.

-Oh, y ahí tenemos al artista- Tony se había vuelto a acurrucar contra él y Steve no había tenido otra opción más que apoyarse contra el muro- Embrasse-moi.

Steve sonrió y se acercó, pero no del todo.

-¿Sabes francés?- preguntó queriendo preguntar "¿Estás seguro?" Esperaba que Tony supiera leer entre líneas porque tenía demasiado miedo de preguntar y que la respuesta fuera no.

-¿Quién no sabe francés?- respondió él y de nuevo fue quién dio el primer-segundo- paso.

La boca de Tony sabía a alcohol y Steve estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero Tony se había agarrado a él con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que lo interpretaría como rechazo y no podría soportarlo.

Así que dejó que sus labios húmedos por el alcohol que negaría haber tomados se apoyasen en los suyos secos por el aíre absurdamente caliente, se preguntó si siempre se habían complementado así, si lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Dejó que sus manos se agarrasen a su espalda con tanta fuerza que sentía que su camiseta iba a desgarrarse, respondió con solo un poco menos de fuerza porque estaría engañándose si dijera que él mismo no se estaba derrumbando con cada aliento de Tony en su boca.

-Tony- se atrevió a decir cuando se separó un poco.

Tony tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Esto no tienen nada que ver con lo que acaba de pasar- dijo antes de pasarse la mano por uno de sus ojos cerrados mientras abría el otro.

-Tony, está bien.

-No lo está, ese es el problema- masculló él cortando a Steve.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

-¿Por qué todos creéis que he bebido? No estoy siempre bebiendo.

Steve no iba a decirle que si todos lo creían era porque solían estar en lo cierto y no iba a recordarle a Tony sus problemas con el alcohol, al menos que le obligase.

-Tony.

-No mucho- respondió escondiendo la cabeza-. La primera vez que me emborrache mi padre me dijo "¿Qué pensaría el Capitán América?"- añadió volviendo a dirigirle la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en sus labios- Ha esas alturas ya estaba arto de lo que la leyenda pudiera pensar- Steve esperó paciente a que Tony le contara la historia, algo que posiblemente no había hecho nunca-. Y pensar que me iba a acabar importando.

No dijo nada más y Steve no respondió. Tony levantó una comisura formando una media sonrisa y se giró para apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Steve se movió lo suficiente para volver a estar a su lado, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer acabó por pasarle el brazo por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí.

Tony se intentó incorporar y le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-Perdón. No estoy acostumbrado a que me abracen en azoteas.

-No pasa nada, no me ha dolido.

-Claro que no, eres un superheroe, supermacho. Habría que ver que opinabas si te diera con la armadura.

-¿Estás intentando empezar una pelea?

-No, estoy ganando un argumento.

-¿Sí? Pues vas a tener que esforzarte más. Si me dieras con la armadura tampoco me dolería.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Nunca te he pegado llevando la armadura?

-Nunca me has pegado, punto.

-Estoy seguro de que si lo he hecho. En el rin por lo menos.

-Oh, ¿A eso llamas pegar?

Tony se rió y se separó un poco haciéndose el indignado antes de volver a arrimarse apoyándose contra el cuerpo de Steve y reposando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tampoco es como si tú hubieses llegado a darme ningún golpe, pero a tu edad ya sabes lo que pasa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Steve se movió para mirarle, la nariz de Tony rozándole.

-La velocidad, los reflejos- suspiró-, ya sabes, el tiempo que no perdona.

Steve le dio un toque con un dedo en el costado y Tony se dobló con un "Eh" de protesta, no había terminado de decirlo cuando estaba de pie frente a él.

-¿Decías?

-Vuelve aquí abajo, cap.

Steve le tendió la mano en cuenta y Tony se levantó, le rodeó entre sus brazos y le besó de nuevo, con algo de cuidado al principio y con solo un poco menos de la fuerza de la primera vez al final.

Steve todavía no había recordado lo bonito que era Brooklyn, una parte de él le seguía diciendo que ese no era su barrio y que saliera corriendo de allí antes de que su memoria se suplantara.

Pero allí en la azotea de su apartamento (todavía suyo) con Tony entre sus brazos, estrellas más brillantes que las que entraban a los teatros brillando en algún punto del cielo contaminado por las luces de la ciudad, mientras tenía la boca de Tony en la suya y su corazón en el mismo lugar; allí, Steve volvió a pensar y decidió que tal vez sí podía dejar que nuevos recuerdos llenasen las calles del nuevo Brooklyn.

Que Tony llenara alguno de los vacíos que el hielo había dejado en él al derretirse.

 

 

 


	2. Demos una fiesta mañana.

Era imposible que Tony se hubiese levantado antes que él, solo eran las seis de la mañana, así que el ruido que oía, ese soldador, tenía que significar a la fuerza que Tony todavía no se había acostado.

Se levantó con un suspiro, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se dio cuenta de que había perdido un calcetín entre las sábanas, no se molestó en buscarlo, se frotó los ojos y fue hacia las escaleras para subir a la azotea donde Tony había montado una pequeña mesa de trabajo.

Había estado a punto de convencer a Steve para que le dejara colocar una muestra de su taller en la habitación de invitados, pero Steve le había dicho que la inmobiliaria había avisado de que iban a empezar a pasar posibles compradores, aunque no lo habían hecho.

Tony había procedido a darle una charla de dos horas sobre por qué debería quedarse el apartamento y él había procedido a asentir y decir "no" cada vez que él le preguntaba si se lo iba a quedar. Tony había dicho que igual lo compraba para él.

De esa conversación hacía un par de días; la noche anterior a ella Tony había aparecido en la puerta de su apartamento y Steve se había prometido no dejarle salir de él solo hasta que no estuviera seguro, todo lo seguro que pudiera estar, de que no iba a ir directo a un bar.

-¿Tony?

Tony no respondió, siguió soldando, seguramente no le habría oído. No habían tenido una conversación seria sobre lo que estaba pasando, posiblemente porque ninguno de los dos tenía todavía claro qué quería que pasara. Así que habían dejado que "eso" siguiera su curso natural.

Y allí estaba Steve, con dos tazas de café apoyado contra la puerta de la azotea dejándose admirar la espalda de Tony en su camiseta de tirantes.

Cuando dejó de soldar volvió a llamarle.

-Steve- sonrió girándose y dejando la máscara de soldador sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo has conseguido traer electricidad aquí arriba?

-¿De verdad estás preparado para la respuesta?-Steve sonrió y enarcó las cejas- ¿Es eso café?

-Depende de si esta noche has tocado la cama o no- Tony estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados, justo debajo de la de Steve, y, por mucho que hubiese soñado cómo Tony subía las escaleras y se metía en la cama con él, todavía no había pasado.

-¿Es una pregunta trampa?

-Tony.

-Tenía que acabar esto para hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque sino el mundo estaría en grave peligro?

-¿Qué es?

-Todavía no lo sé.

-Tony vete a la cama.

-¿A las seis de la mañana?- dijo mirando la hora en un teléfono que sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros- Tengo que estar en el juzgado a las once.

-Era hoy- murmuró Steve, el fin de semana había pasado más lento que los que pasaba saltando de misión en misión, pero más rápido de lo que le habría gustado.

Habían dicho que Tony volvería a su casa tras la reunión con los abogados, pero no había vuelto a nombrarlo desde que lo habían dicho el sábado mientras comían, o mejor dicho, mientras Steve intentaba meter algo que no fuera líquido en Tony.

-Era hoy- repitió Tony.

Steve entendió porqué Tony no había podido dormir esa noche, lo que no entendía era como se le había podido pasar a él, era el peor "eso" de la historia.

-Lo siento.

-¿Me he quedado sin café?- preguntó Tony evadiendo el tema.

-Creo que no- Steve se acercó y le tendió la taza, Tony lo cogió con ambas manos, la taza de color gris claro granulada quedó manchada de negro.

Tony le dio un sorbo y sonrió haciendo como si el café fuera algo bueno, después la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Bueno?

-El peor café que he probado en la historia, solo estaba admirando las vistas- respondió mirando a Steve de esa forma que todavía no se había acostumbrado a no cuestionar, y se acercó un pequeño pasito.

Steve sonrió antes de darle un beso, solo un roce.

-Oye, anciana, ¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-La última vez que te toque como me sigas llamando anciana.

-Lo siento, abuelo- respondió Tony sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Steve levantó las cejas y soltó la cintura de Tony, que no recordaba haber rodeado, como si fuera a irse pero Tony puso las manos en sus hombros y le obligó, más metafóricamente que literalmente, a quedarse quieto, se tuvo que poner de puntillas para llegar a los labios de Steve que estaba riéndose sin ningún tipo de discreción.

-Cállate- se quejó Tony antes de besarle.

Steve paró de reír unos segundos después, inclinándose para que Tony pudiera volver a ponerse sobre los dos pies, y volviendo a rodearle con sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron el café estaba frío.

\------

-No vamos a llegar- gritó Tony desde abajo- ¡No vamos a llegar!

-¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que llegas tarde a un juicio!

-¡No es un juicio, es una reunión con los abogados!

-¡Tú eres el que sabe de juzgados Tony, no yo!

-¡Por eso no entiendo por qué el Capitán América tiene que acompañarme al juzgado!

-¡Me lo pediste tú!

-¡Gracias!

Los gritos continuaron durante dos o tres minutos más que fue lo que le costó a Steve terminar de vestirse. Desde esa mañana se había duchado, ido a correr, vuelto y dado otra lucha, y entonces Tony le había manchado de grasa y había tenido que volver a ducharse, iba a desarrollar branquias.

Iban en la limusina de Tony cuando él volvió a hablar.

-Gracias- murmuró mirando por la ventana tintada, sus gafas de sol puestas y su mano sobre la de Steve.

-No es nada.

-Seguro que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a una reunión con los abogados de Tony Stark.

-No hay nada más importante.

-¿Ni siquiera la llamada de Furia?

-Clint me dijo que Kate y él se ocuparían.

-Me siento más seguro.

Steve se rio y no dijeron nada más hasta que la limusina paró y Steve escuchó el ruido de flashes.

-¿Periodistas?

-Pensé que Tony Stark en un juzgado ya no estaba de moda.

-Tony, ¿hay periodistas?

-Eso parece.

-Dios mío- Steve parecía a punto de hiperventilar.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué excusa tengo para estar aquí?

-¿Necesitas una excusa?

-¿Por qué iba a acompañarte al juzgado, Tony?- gritó casi sin darse cuenta- Lo siento.

-Hey, hey, hey- dijo soltándose el cinturón de seguridad y acercándose a él, le puso las manos en la cara con miedo de que Steve se las quitara-, no necesitas excusa, la prensa ya sabe que somos amigos, es un momento duro para mí, es normal que un amigo esté conmigo, ¿vale?

-Lo siento-repitió Steve, y se adelantó para darle un beso, después apoyó su frente contra la suya y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Esto sí que levantaría sospechas- dijo Tony retirándose- guardémoslo para el apartamento.

-Tony ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Steve soltando su cinturón.

-Un juzgado.

-Tony.

-No lo sé, Steve, supongo que lo que queramos que sea.

-¿Qué queremos que sea?

-Aunque me encanta responder por los dos, esta vez creo que es importante que lo decidamos juntos.

-Tony yo

-Después de la reunión con los abogados.

Tres horas y media más tarde Tony salió de la reunión, Pepper no había ido, solo su abogado, Steve y Tony se fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano y las cámaras les siguieron lanzando preguntas que Steve evadía y a las que Tony sonreía y respondía "Es un momento difícil" mientras se acercaba algo más a Steve intentando alejarse de los fotógrafos. Steve estaba a solo un flash más de arrancar una cabeza cuando llegaron a la puerta del restaurante donde no dejaron pasar a la prensa.

-¿Así es tu vida?

-Ir por ahí con el Capitán América ha aumentado mi popularidad.

-No creía que eso fuera posible.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Tony sentándose en la que parecía su mesa de siempre, una camarera le sonrió  y se giró hacía las cocinas- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Me comería un caballo.

-Creo que no tienen de eso, aunque podrían conseguirlo si se lo pido.

-Me conformaré con la ternera, gracias.

Tony sonrió y pido a un camarero que se acercó.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Steve.

-Todo lo bien que esperaba que pudiese ir. Pepper no ha venido.

-¿Esperabas que viniera?

-Esperaba poder arreglar las cosas.

-Oh- Así que así era como se sentía una puñalada de verdad. Solo pasaron unos milisegundos antes de que Tony volviera a hablar pero le parecieron milenios. No sabía si quería oír lo que él iba a decir, podría morir si era un "¿Qué esperabas?"

-¿Steve? ¿Me has escuchado?

-Creo que no.

-No quiero arreglar "eso", estoy bien con "esto"- dijo rozando sus dedos mientras rodeaba su tobillo bajo la mesa-. Steve. Hey- volvió a llamarle, Steve estaba recuperando poco a poco la compostura.

-Sí, está bien, estoy bien.

-Steve ¿crees que esto es una especie de plástico para tapar el agujero del tejado?

-¿De dónde sacas esos símiles?

-Steve, respóndeme.

-No lo sé, Tony, ni siquiera sabemos que es "esto".

-Aún no me has dicho que quieres que sea.

-Tampoco lo has hecho tú.

Un camarero carraspeó y dejó dos platos sobre la mesa. Steve tuvo un momento de pánico hasta que Tony negó con la cabeza y le aseguró que no iban a decir nada, les pagaba mejor de lo que la prensa ni siquiera podía soñar con hacer.

-Hay una fiesta benéfica este miércoles que se supone que iba a hospedar.

-¿Para qué es?

-Para conseguir dinero para una ONG.

-Gracias por aclarármelo, Tony.

-Para eso estamos- respondió sonriendo y empezó a comer, un par de bocados después siguió hablando-. Supongo que volviendo mañana por la mañana me dará tiempo a organizar lo poco que tengo que organizar.

-Oh, claro- Steve tragó el trozo de ternera como si fuera una roca. Tenía unas ganas horribles de salir de aquel restaurante, pero no quería volver a ver a la prensa.

-Haré la maleta y

-Claro- le cortó Steve no queriendo oír "Me iré"

-¿Querrás venir?

-No sé si podre.

-Claro.

Así que hay estaba el fin de su fantasía, tres días era todo lo que había durado. Tres días en los que las discusiones acababan en un beso y podían ver películas hasta las tantas de la noche sin preocuparse por si al día siguiente estarían muertos porque estaban viviendo como nunca, viviendo de verdad, por primera vez en años.

Tres días y una mañana que pintaba gris.

Esa noche Steve se echó bocarriba en su cama y después se giró de lado haciéndose una pelota. Pensando en la noche del sábado al domingo. Tony había puesto Star Trek y se había reído cuando Steve había dicho que los efectos especiales eran buenos para su época, Tony había respondido que él también era bueno para su época y se había echado apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. Steve solo se había sorprendido un poco. Hacia la mitad de la película ya había cogido un ritmo inconsciente al acariciar su pelo. Y se perdieron el final y el principio de la siguiente porque estaban demasiado ocupados besando todo lo que podían besar del otro, con gemidos silenciosos al principio y capaces de despertar al edificio entero después. Y pequeños bostezos que les hicieron reír antes de que decidieran que las camas estaban sobrevaloradas y se quedaran dormidos ahí.

"Don't Dream Is Over" jamás había sido tan deprimente y Tony no tenía claro porque había decidido que era una buena canción para escuchar cuando no podía dormir por miedo a que, precisamente, "eso" hubiese acabado.

Tenía muchas relaciones que habían durando mucho menos que esa, ni siquiera había llamado una relación a esa. Y sin embargo dolía la que más. Podía ser que fuera culpa de lo que había pasado con Pepper, podía ser que todo fuera culpa de eso. Pero estaba casi seguro de que todo era culpa suya.

Se levantó de la cama que había empapado de sudor y subió a la azotea solo para encontrarse a Steve apoyado sobre el muro con los brazos cruzados sobre él y la mirada fija en algún punto de ellos.

-Hey.

-Hey- respondió Steve girándose e intentando sonreír- ¿no podías dormir?

-Yo nunca duermo, sin embargo tú tienes la manía de hacerlo ¿Qué te pasa, cap?

-¿Vas a volver a empezar a llamarme cap, ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora que te vas.

-Hey- Tony se acercó y apoyó la espalda contra el muro, Steve se levanto para quedar más alto que él-, nunca he dejado de llamarte cap, cap.

-Claro.

-Steve tengo que

-Tony, los dos tenemos que hacer cosas- sonrió Steve-. Era cuestión de tiempo. Furia llamaría. Sam lo haría. Algún problema en tu empresa. O una fiesta benéfica. Sabíamos que algo iba a pasar no podíamos hacer nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tony, no podía durar- sonrió Steve con un nudo en su garganta, un pinchazo en el corazón y los ojos rojos y llorosos. Llevaba horas intentando asumir que eso era lo mejor y todavía no había encontrado un solo motivo para creérselo.

-Hey, espera, no sueñes que "esto" se ha acabado- le dijo Tony pegándole un manotazo en el pecho con el anverso de la mano.

-¿Has estado escuchando esa canción otra vez?

-La canción ni siquiera es así, y no cambies de tema, no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-Tony, no quiero librarme de ti.

 -¡Lo parece!- gritó lanzando las manos al aire y separándose del murete.

-Nunca he querido- Tony levantó una ceja-. Puede que al principio un par de veces. Pero hace mucho desde entonces.

Steve le siguió, parecía que Tony se había alejado menos pero estaba en mitad de la azotea. Steve sintió una oleada de vértigo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente, sintiendo que en el último momento Tony iba a sonreír y darse la vuelta. Pero sus ojos estaban tan llorosos como los suyos y sus manos temblaron cuando Steve se acercó lo suficiente como para que él pudiera apoyarse en sus hombros.

-No se te ocurra soñar que esto se ha acabado, Steve- repitió Tony antes de volver a alzarse y besarle hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

La azotea parecía girar bajo sus pies y Steve estaba mareado, horriblemente mareado, le dolía la cabeza de llorar y se sentía estúpido, pero ni las palabras de Tony ni el sentir sus manos sobre él otra vez le habían convencido de que todo eso no fuera una ilusión. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad era una frase que describía por completo cada una de las buenas experiencias de su vida.

\------

Tony había hecho las maletas y se había ido a la mañana siguiente, esa noche había estado a punto de echarse a la cama de Steve. Pero en el último momento había sonreído y dado media vuelta, bajando las escaleras y entrando en el cuarto de invitados. Una cosa más de la que arrepentirse.

Steve no había podido ir a la fiesta, había avisado el miércoles por la tarde, tenía una pista sobre Bucky, una importante, pero no le había dicho eso a Tony, a él solo le había dicho que tenía una misión importante.

La prensa hablaba de como habían "roto sin estar nunca juntos" y ninguno de los dos podía estar más de acuerdo. Por mucho que hubiesen dicho de volver a quedar cuando Steve no había podido ir a la fiesta una semana después todavía no habían vuelto a verse.

Tony iba en calzoncillos y camisa por su casa. Echaba de menos a Jarvis, Viernes era buena, era genial, pero no era Jarvis y no decía "señor" con el mismo sarcasmo con el que él lo hacía y Tony no podía dejar de pensar en cuando había perdido en esos últimos meses, se preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de perder a las personas que le importaban.

Steve estaba vestido con el traje del Capitán América sentado en una sala de espera vacía, llevaba esperando diez horas a que le dejaran entrar y no había recibido una sola notica, Sam se acababa de dormir y él no había parado quieto hasta ese mismo instante.

Le llegó un mensaje que no miró. Tres horas después pudo pasar a la habitación y se derrumbó con la imagen.

Era él, era

-Bucky.

Pero no parecía él. No entre todos esos cables que necesitaba para seguir con vida, no con los ojos solo ligeramente abiertos y esa expresión de estar completamente perdido.

-¿Steve?

-Bucky- Steve se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Vamos, punk, ¿no te irás a poner a llorar ahora?

-Ya estoy llorando- sonrió Steve.

Un día más tarde Bucky consiguió que Steve se fuera a su casa a ducharse tras decirle durante varias horas que olía tan mal que iba a volver a entrar en coma.

Bucky ya se había dado cuenta de que había algo pastando en la cabeza de Steve pero había decidido a esperar para preguntarle y Steve ya sabía que él lo sabía, se preguntaba cómo se tomaría todo lo que había pasado.

Steve llegó a su casa, no su casa aunque ya había empezado a llamarla así, y desbloqueó el móvil, vio el mensaje de Tony, por supuesto que era un mensaje de Tony.

"Estás bien?"

Y no supo que responder y agradeció que Sam estuviera allí porque no iba a poder soportar desmoronarse una vez más.

"He encontrado a Bucky"

No pensaba responder eso, pero lo hizo, no quería mentir a Tony. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera sobre él con toda la fuerza que la presión le daba, sin tener muy claro si todavía seguía deseando que le hundiera.

-Natasha está en el hospital- llamó Sam desde fuera-, está hablando con él.

Steve no respondió, volvió a escuchar su móvil dos veces. Salió de la ducha y se secó antes de mirar los mensajes.

"En qué hospital estáis?"

"Da igual, voy"

Steve llegó al hospital antes que él, no se sentó en la sala de espera y cuando le dijo a Natasha que Tony estaba de camino ella también se levantó. Sam no llegaba a comprender porque iba a ser un problema tan grande tener a los dos juntos hasta que le explicaron la situación.

Y es que Bucky era el hombre que había pasado su última noche antes de partir a la guerra en una exposición de Howard Stark.

Cuando Tony entró se quedó un segundo de piedra, mirando a Steve sin darse cuenta del resto de vengadores en la sala de espera privada. Dudó antes de dar un par de pasos y abrir los brazos en un abrazo con una rápidas palmadas en la espalda de Steve.

-¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado? ¿No estaba muerto?

-Es una larga historia- cortó Natasha.

-¿Podemos pasar a verle? Tengo ganas de conocer al famoso Bucky.

-Tony, no creo que sea buena idea- le alentó Steve.

-¿Por qué?- Tony frunció el seño y luego abrió la boca como si hubiese comprendido- Oh, claro, él era tu

-No- cortó Steve-. No por eso- clarificó y echó una mirada buscando a los otros vengadores que les observaban con una ceja levantada- Bucky era..., él admiraba a tu padre.

-¿Quién no admiraba a mi viejo?- respondió él bastante acostumbrado a que le dijeran esa misma frase con distintos nombres al comienzo- ¿Qué? ¿Podemos pasar o no?

Bucky pareció reconocer a Tony nada más entró a la habitación, pero no dijo nada. Tony también le reconoció nada más entrar y se cayó sus comentarios sobre lo desfavorecido que estaba si se comparaba con la imagen del museo.

Tras una conversación de unos diez minutos sobre nada en particular Bucky pareció animarse y preguntó por si se habían llegado a inventar los coches voladores que funcionaban de verdad, y paso a preguntar a Tony por sus propios experimentos y eso les llevó a una hora de Tony hablando sin parar sobre cosas que le quedaban grandes tanto a Steve como a Bucky, pero los ojos de Bucky se llenaban de ilusión cada vez que Tony traducía lo que estaba diciendo. Vivía en el futuro, un futuro en el que podría pasear de la mano de Steve, si Steve no llevase a otro de ella.

-¿Así que estas con Steve, verdad?

-Bueno- empezó a responder Tony, mirando de reojo a Steve para saber que decir.

-Bueno- le cortó él acelerado-, deberíamos irnos ya.

-Hey, está bien- dijo Bucky levantando los brazos -. Está bien- repitió con una media sonrisa demasiado débil para levantarse del otro lado, sus ojos estaban tristes y le dolía el pecho como si le hubiesen vuelto a disparar, pero estaba bien. No, no lo estaba, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar y no quería herir más a Steve en el camino.

-Bucky, gracias.

-Hey, punk, estamos para eso- y la sonrisa llegó hasta sus tristes y cansados ojos.

-Hasta el final de la línea- respondió Steve.

-Hasta el final- Bucky se giró hacia Tony-. Stark, suerte con tus experimentos y me has prometido un coche volador descapotable.

-Por supuesto.

-Y si

-¿Ahora viene la amenaza?

-Por supuesto- respondió Bucky-. Si le haces algo te encontrare y te recordaré porque he sido el asesino más temido de la historia y el mejor franco tirador de la guerra.

-Vaya, mejor que no conozcas a Clint, se pone muy gallito con eso de la puntería.

-Ya conozco a Clint. Y sé dónde encontrarte.

-Mientras no se lo digas a la prensa.

-Tony- le advirtió Steve pero Bucky estaba sonriendo.

-Pásalo bien por aquí Bucky, me encargare del coche y de que te asignen las mejores enfermeras- se despidió Tony guiñándole un ojo.

Una vez fuera Steve volvió a respirar. ¿Misiones contra miles de soldados armados? ¿Alienes y semidioses? Nada tan terrorífico como lo que podría haber pasado en la habitación de ese hospital.

-No ha ido tan mal- dijo Tony que también había dejado de respirar al entrar en la habitación aunque lo había sabido ocultar mejor.

-Podía haber sido peor- respondió Steve poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Sin duda- Tony se giró enfrentándole- ¿Tenemos su bendición?

-No estoy seguro, creo que solo quería el descapotable volador.

-¿Y quién no?- sonrió Tony poniéndose de puntillas usó una mano para señalarse los pies- Odio esto.

-Quejica- respondió Steve riendo y se inclinó para que Tony volviera a ponerse sobre los dos pies, pero no lo hizo-. En realidad te encanta- añadió riendo algo más.

-Me siento como la protagonista de una comedia romántica.

-Idiota.

-Viejo.

Cuando se besaron no esperaron un coro de "Uuuuuh"s y arcadas pero cuando lo obtuvieron tampoco les importó, el daño estaba hecho y sus compañeros podrían vivir con eso.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- gritaron Clint y Kate a la vez, al llegar en mitad del beso.

Steve y Tony se rieron y después procedieron a evadir preguntas.

Consiguieron sacar a Steve del hospital un par de horas después con la excusa de que Bucky tenía que dormir, Natasha y Clint se quedaron allí y Kate se fue a sacar a pasear a Lucky.

En la limusina Steve se volvió a preguntar si de verdad esas semanas habían pasado o iba a volver a la realidad en cualquier momento, si estaba soñando esperaba no despertar nunca.

-¿Steve? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Como siempre.

-Que gracioso el anciano.

-Oye, esos chistes ya se están haciendo- Steve se mordió la lengua y Tony empezó a reír tanto que casi se ahogó con el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Vas a venir a la fiesta o no?- preguntó de nuevo Tony cuando consiguió calmarse.

-¿Cuando era?

-El viernes.

-Sí, está bien, me vendrá bien algo de distracción.

-Eso mismo pensamos nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Claro, es nuestro aniversario, vienen todos.

-¿Aniversario de qué?

-Steve, tendría que haberte comprado un calendario en vez de un apartamento.

-Sobre el apartamento

-Es el aniversario de lo de Nueva York- le cortó.

-Vaya.

-Sí. La ciudad tendrá una fiesta, nosotros haremos un poco de paripé en público y celebraremos la nuestra.

-¿Una fiesta? Destruimos media ciudad.

-Y salvamos al mundo de una invasión alíen.

-Que, a diferencia del Incidente Ultrón, no fue nuestra culpa ¿verdad?

-Oye, eso lo hablas con el rubito, yo casi morí ese día- su expresión se puso seria-, a veces me despierto sin estar seguro de si lo hice.

-No lo hiciste- le aseguró Steve poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

-¿Y seguro que nadie me besó?

-Me pregunto si te hubiese importado.

-Claro que me hubiese importado. Si Thor me besara alguna vez querría estar despierto.

-Eres un capullo.

-Tu capullo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Tony ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la bomba que había soltado hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, algo que era bastante su estilo, y eso que había dejado de fabricar armas.

-¿Cuándo era la fiesta?

-El viernes.

-Bien.

-Sí, bien.

Steve apretó la mano de Tony casi hasta estrujarla y se sintió reconfortado cuando él la giró para sostener la suya.

\------

¿Por qué había pensado que ir a la fiesta era buena idea? No tenía la cabeza para fiestas, sobretodo no para estar en una en la que la prensa iba a estar encima de él todo el tiempo.

Iba a tener que sonreír y no dejar escapar el nombre de Bucky en ningún momento, sonreír  y asentir cuando hicieran comentarios sobre como volvía a tener un escuadrón como en los viejos tiempo, sobre como volvía a ser capitán. No sabía que haría cuando le preguntaran si tenía a otra "señorita Peggy".

¿A caso no tenían ningún tipo de respeto? Contuvo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. No se había podido contener la primera vez que le habían preguntado, lo cual había llevado a un montón de escándalo que... Tony, por aquel entonces Stark, había limpiado.

¿Qué pasaba con Tony? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en la fiesta? ¿Debía ignorarle o...?

Casi se ahorcó con su propia pajarita así que decidió centrarse, cuando llamaron a su puerta supo que era Tony quien estaba tras ella, ya reconocía hasta como llamaba. Si llegaban juntos a la fiesta ignorarle iba a ser una posibilidad inexistente. Mejor, no quería hacerlo.

-Tony- dijo abriendo y Natasha se coló en su apartamento- ¿Natasha?

-Venía a recoger a Clint, no sabe conducir de verdad.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-No me quedó muy clara la naturaleza de tu relación con Stark- dijo señalando a Tony que acababa de cerrar la puerta-. Quiero un croquis.

-Clint y Kate no estaban listos y se aburría en su casa- aclaró Tony-. Entonces pensó que si ella venía con nosotros levantaríamos menos sospechas.

-¿Sospechas?

-Tony Stark se tira al Capitán América. Ese tipo de sospechas- aclaró Natasha dejándose caer al sofá.

-¿Por qué él tiene nombre y yo una identidad secreta?

-Porque tú eres un super-héroe respetado y él es... Un millonario- aclaró en un tono que dejaba claro que la respuesta que había pensado era mucho más cruel.

-Billonario.

-Cállate, Stark.

Tras un par de discusiones más entre Natasha y Tony y una entre Tony y Steve consiguieron salir de casa. Clint había mandado un mensaje hacía diez minutos de que ellos ya estaban listos y Kate iba a conducir hasta la fiesta para evitar multas si Natasha no iba con ellos al final.

-No creo que nadie piense nada si llegamos solos- comentó Steve saliendo por la puerta.

-Van a comentar aunque lleguemos con dos parejas cada uno.

-Nos han visto juntos antes y no ha pasado "nada".

-"Antes" no ha sido ir como acompañantes a una fiesta- remarcó Tony bajando las escaleras entre Natasha y Steve.

-Sí, pero Clint necesita a Natasha.

-Clint siempre me necesita- aclaró ella.

-Steve- Tony paró en seco - ¿Quieres que vayamos solos?

-No. Sí. Es ridículo que de repente nuestra relación tenga que ser otro secreto que añadir a nuestra gigante lista, cuando nos odiábamos a nadie le importaba.

-Ay, ¿me odiabas, cap?- preguntó en un tono extremadamente dramático.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Cuando nos odiábamos a todo el mundo le importaba y eso que el odio entre super estrellas no da ni la mitad de comidilla que una posible relación. ¿Quieres que salgamos de la mano?- preguntó cuando Natasha hizo amago de abrir el portal, tras él ya se escuchaban los flases.

-Que te den, Tony.

-Hey, que has sido tú quien me ha rechazado- respondió él poniéndose las gafas y saliendo del edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Había nacido para los flashes después de todo. Va en la sangre, recordó Steve.

Lo que hizo que, al llegar a la entrada de la fiestas, fuese el que se quedó el último para pasar por el photocall, mirando al otro lado de la alfombra roja con algo semejable al terror, ¿se iba a acostumbrar algún día a ese tipo de cosas? Los periodistas eran tan crueles.

No se esperaba que Tony volviera a cruzar con las mano a la altura del pecho con los pulgares hacia arriba y sonriendo para volver a su lado.

-¿No piensas entrar a la fiesta?

-Sí, claro, me había quedado..., pensando.

-Pensando- asintió él pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro- ¿Vienes?

Steve asintió, y ambos pasaron al photocall, Tony le obligó a posar y él sonrió sin demasiada dificultad, colorado y algo nervioso todavía, pero sin el pánico que había sentido al principio.

Cuando siguieron andando las preguntas empezaron a saltar sobre ellos, Tony se acercó a un grupo de periodistas sonriendo, se quitó las gafas de sol y no movió el brazo de encima de los hombro de Steve.

-Steve Rogers y Tony Stark- dijo la periodista y Steve sonrió al escuchar su nombre- ¿Habéis venido juntos a la fiesta?

-Todos hemos venido juntos a la fiesta- respondió Steve.

-Menos Bruce ¿Qué se sabe del doctor?

-Nada que podamos decir sin tener que matarte- sonrió Tony y le guiñó un ojo.

-Está en las calles de nuevo, señor Stark.- Cambió de tema la periodista respondiendo con una leve sonrisa a la vaga contestación de él.

-Tony, por favor.

-Tony, entonces. ¿Ha superado la ruptura con la señorita Pepper? ¿Ha tenido ayuda?- añadió mirando a Steve.

-Mis amigos han sido una gran ayuda y no creo que termine de superarlo nunca.

-Oh, pero seguro que el soltero de oro de América ya tiene nuevas pretendientes- respondió sonriendo, en sus ojos se leía una pequeña disculpa por la pregunta. Steve se dejó calmar por la idea de que algunos periodistas estaban casi obligados a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, no le calmó demasiado.

-¿Se está ofreciendo, querida?- Steve estuvo a punto de carraspear, o  largarse de ahí aprovechando que la atención no estaba sobre él pero entonces la entrevistadora se giró hacía él, algo más roja gracias a Tony.

-¿Qué hay de usted? Todo el mundo se pregunta de si aún tienen la posibilidad de estar en el corazón del Capitán América.

-Todo el mundo está en su corazón- bromeó Tony dándole un golpe en el pecho-. Si nos disculpas querida, tenemos una fiesta que animar, mis compañeros no son precisamente buenos en ello.

-Por supuesto, gracias por estos minutos.

Tony se despidió con un gesto de la mano y Steve agachó la cabeza en un pequeño asentimiento.

-Dios mío- murmuró Steve cuando ya estaban entrando al edificio- ¿Va a ser así toda la noche?- No estaba preguntando para obtener una respuesta pero Tony respondió igualmente.

-Esperemos que sea igual de fácil.

-¿Cuánto tenemos que estar en esta fiesta?

-Por lo menos hasta las doce, es el protocolo.

-¿Hay un protocolo sobre cuando tiempo hay que estar en las fiestas públicas?

-Por supuesto.

-Genial. ¿Dónde está el alcohol?- preguntó mirando a ambos lados del gran salón. Solo era la recepción y ya daba pánico.

Tony sonrió y bajó la mano hasta la de Steve, apretándola y entrecruzando sus dedos por un momento antes de soltarla.

Pasaron a la sala de la fiesta, parecía un baile en palacio. Salvo porque nadie bailaba, y no había música y no era un palacio.

El suelo era de mármol, las paredes lo parecían, tres grandes ventanales decoraban la pared que daba al exterior, el techo era tan alto que se podrían haber construido dos plantas entre medio. Varias plantas decoraban las esquinas y una figura se alzaba en el medio, una reproducción de una famosa escultura griega.

El alcohol viajaba en bandejas doradas llevadas por mujeres y hombres en smoking.

Steve se miró a si mismo temiendo poder confundirse con uno de ellos. Tony paró a uno de los camareros y cogió una copa de champagne que trató de entregar a Steve tres veces.

-Steve.

-¿Qué?- Tony le enseñó la copa y él la cogió- Oh, perdón, gracias.

Tony le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y observó como Steve se bebía la copa de trago y la dejaba sobre otra de las bandejas que pasaban.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar al ver a Tony riendo.

-Relájate.

-¿Qué me relaje? Nadie está relajado en esta fiesta- gritó en un susurro-. Nadie salvo tú.

-Yo no estoy relajado en esta fiesta, por primera vez en mi vida- aclaró Tony dejando que su mano se apoyases en el hombro de Steve y empezara a bajar poco a poco-. Y es tú culpa- añadió.

-¿Mi culpa?

-¿Quién tiene tantísimo miedo a que nos descubran, Steve?- preguntó él, su mano en el antebrazo de Steve, posiblemente estuviese demasiado cerca de él. Estaba seguro de que Steve iba a decirle eso en cualquier momento

-Creía que ambos decidimos que esto sería lo mejor para todos.

-¿Sí? Debía de estar borracho, o dormido, o ambas.

-Tony- respondió él frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Steve, relájate o esto va a ser mucho más desagradable de lo necesario.

-Vale, vale. No es que me lo estés poniendo fácil ¿Crees que esta es una distancia normal entre dos personas que están hablando?- Se quejó moviendo la mano entre los escasos centímetros que había entre ellos. "Lo sabía" Es todo lo que pudo pensar Tony.

-¿Te parece demasiada?- sonrió él acercándose algo más, Steve retrocedió-. Eres muy aburrido, Steve.

-Estamos en mitad de una sala en la que todo el mundo sospecha algo ya. No les demos más material.

-¿Y si no lo estuviésemos?

La sala llena de ojos que ya sospechaban algo pero no se atrevían a girar las cabezas hacía ellos hacía que Steve se sintiera de una forma que no sabía si podría personarse. Ello, acompañado por Tony en un traje que le quedaba como un guante y la sensación de felicidad que se había formado en su estomago al saber que Tony no quería ocultar nada, hizo que Steve se diera cuenta de que con un par de palabras estaría haciendo algo de lo que posiblemente no se arrepintiese jamás por mucho que una parte de él le dijera lo contrario.

-Entonces, llevando ese traje, con esa sonrisa y la mirada que no puedes dejar de dirigir a mis labios- toda su expresión había cambiado y Tony estaba arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado-, esta distancia me parecería absurda. Pero lo estamos.

-¿Y si hacemos como si no lo estuviésemos?

-¿Y si lo hiciéramos?

-Te quitaría esa ridícula pajarita con los dientes porque tendría demasiado ocupadas las manos abriéndote la camisa e intentando desabrocharte los pantalones.

Steve sonrió, tan rojo como había estado frente a la periodista y se acercó a Tony sin darse cuenta, cogió una copa de champagne de un camarero que se había parado cerca de ellos y le obligó con ello a seguir andando.

-¿Y si sé dónde no lo estaríamos?- preguntó Steve, una de sus piernas entre las de Tony, su cabeza agachada para poderle susurrar al oído. Era difícil que alguien confundiera el gesto con una conversación sobre una operación secreta, tal vez funcionase como escusa si ninguno de los fotógrafos conseguía una foto de sus entrepiernas rozándose.

Minutos más tarde, lo que les costó cruzar el salón sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, Tony estaba apoyado contra el lavabo de un baño público del edificio mientras Steve intentaba sacarle la camisa de los pantalones sin apartar la boca de sus labios, Tony había metido sus manos en sus pantalones sin ni siquiera desabrocharlos, su camisa abierta todavía metida en ellos.

Tony repitió una sucesiva serie de "Steve"s y Steve llevó la boca a su lóbulo, cada empujón de sus caderas a Tony para intentar que él subiera al lavabo hacían que un gemido escapase de la boca de él y Steve estaba casi completamente seguro de que eran intencionados, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Eso lo hacía todavía mejor.

Una de las manos de Tony estaba acariciándole por encima del pantalón mientras la otra intentaba desabrochárselo y Steve había conseguido desabrocharle los botones suficientes para poder inclinarse y besar uno de sus pezones. Estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no arrancar el resto. Al ruido gutural que Tony hizo cuando mordió ese pezón hizo que Steve dejara escapar un "Wow" en alto a la vez que conseguía terminar de desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando ambos pezones estuvieron completamente rojos y las manos de Tony ya habían destrozado su repeinado peinado, Steve le cogió y le subió al lavabo, arrodillándose ante él y su microexpresión de tristeza al pensar que Steve iba a volver a recolocarse la ropa y salir a la fiesta.

Steve ni siquiera le bajó los pantalones más allá de las rodillas, las piernas de Tony le rodeaban el cuello quedando los pantalones justo tras él de modo que si se intentaba alejar, cosa que no iba a hacer, su cuello podría reposar sobre ellos.

Tony estaba a punto de arrancarle el pelo y Steve solo estaba usando sus manos, empezó a tener algo de miedo por qué pasaría cuando usara la boca.

Y, joder, debería tenerlo. Cuando su lengua rozó a Tony las manos de él se apretaron todavía más en su cabeza y cuando su boca empezó poco a poco a

-¡Tony!- gritó intentando susurrar aunque ya había olvidado por completo que no estaban en una habitación privada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo relajando el agarre y empezando a acariciarle el pelo en cuanta-. Lo siento- repitió.

Steve estuvo a punto de decir algo más, las palabra de Tony habían sido tan sinceras y profundas, no se estaba disculpando por ese momento, no solo por eso.

Pero no iba a arruinar el momento, y posiblemente la noche, por una suposición así que hizo caso omiso de su presentimiento.

No se apartó cuando momentos después Tony le avisó para que lo hiciera y segundos más tarde estaba boqueando apoyado en su hombro, sus piernas todavía rodeándole solo que alrededor de las suyas y las manos de Tony habían encontrado un camino dentro de su ropa interior, una le había rodeado hasta llegar a su culo y ya sabía que iba a llevar la marca de su mano allí toda la noche.

Les costó cinco minutos más ponerse en orden, volviéndose a vestir entre besos y lavándose las manos un par de veces, secándose con las toallitas de papel más inútiles que habían visto nunca, cuando salieron del baño tras confirmar que no había moros en la costa escucharon un sonido de arcada mientras la puerta se volvía a abrir.

-Es como si acabase de oír a mis padres haciéndolo- dijo Clint mirándoles con asco.

-¿Dónde estabas? Hemos mirado y no había nadie.

-Habéis tenido suerte de que me hiciera superhéroe y no fotógrafo- fue lo único que Clint respondió antes de entrar al baño y dejar que la puerta se cerrase, le escucharon murmurar algo pero se fueron hacia el salón de la fiesta sin molestarse en averiguar lo que era.

No habían dado más que la vuelta al pasillo que devolvía al salón principal cuando chocaron de cara con un muro de flashes y micros.

Las preguntas lanzadas al aire a voz de grito se solapaban las unas con las otras y los flashes habían dejado prácticamente ciego a Steve que veía puntos de luz en todas las direcciones a las que miraba.

Tony le cogió la mano por ser lo primero que encontró y echó de menos sus gafas de sol mientras tiraba de él para pasar entre el muro de periodistas que se abrían a su paso como un cabezudo Mar Rojo.

Pasaron por el salón perseguidos por fotógrafos y periodistas. Steve localizó a Natasha gracias a su pelo rojo que brillaba más que nunca, al lado de Kate, Wanda y otra mujer, le miró con una pedida de auxilio y todas se pusieron en marcha, rodeándoles y creando una nube a la que se unieron el resto de vengadores, a excepción de Clint que seguía en el baño y que cuando salió de él se sintió algo perdido, una vez fuera Sam y Natasha crearon una pequeña conmoción que imposibilitó que los periodistas de dentro salieran, lo que no paró a los de fuera.

La limusina estaba allí enfrente y Steve se dio cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Tony cuando intentó entrar sin hacerlo.

Cuando consiguieron subir empezó a respirar con algo más de normalidad y, aunque escuchó un par de toques en la ventanilla, se sintió de nuevo seguro. La prensa no compensaba la fama, la fama no compensaba la fama, tampoco.

La limusina se puso en marcha y Natasha le mandó un mensaje para preguntar qué había pasado. Todos ellos estaban preparados para atacar.

-Dile a la superespía que no hay nada que matar antes de que vuele nuestro coche, Steve- comentó Tony que había recuperado un ritmo respiratorio normal y había conseguido dar la orden a la limusina de llevarles a casa, al apartamento que Steve todavía no había aceptado.

Steve se sintió algo ridículo al tener que mandar un mensaje explicando que no había pasado nada y que siguieran disfrutando de la fiesta, no había un Ultrón 2, ni nada parecido. Natasha respondió que les esperaran en la fiesta privada, saldrían en cuanto pudieran.

-¿Te apetece ir a la fiesta privada?

-Creo que la prensa ya tiene todos los titulares que necesita, no añadamos "La torre de los Vengadores en llamas"- respondió Tony.

Steve sonrió y mandó otro mensaje "No nos esperéis en la fiesta privada"

"Ya es tarde para el abuelito?"

"Los chistes sobre mi edad ya están pasados de moda, Natasha"

"No es lo único que lo está"

"Creía que no íbamos a tener esa conversación con Clint todavía"

"Clint está aquí y le has hecho llorar, Steve, que cruel"

-Increíble- murmuró y dejó escapar una risa, cuando levantó la cabeza Tony le estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué miras?

-A ti- respondió y ambos empezaron a reír.

Tony le dejó en la puerta de su edificio y se fue a su casa. Steve estuvo a punto de pedirle que subiera pero no lo hizo aun sabiendo que se arrepentiría, sabiendo que Tony hubiese subido. Le dio un beso rápido y suave y cerró la puerta de la limusina que no se movió hasta que él entró por el portal.

\------

Al día siguiente estaba viendo las noticias desde la cocina con una taza de café a su derecha y un periódico abierto frente a él, porque se había perdido medio siglo de noticias y no iba a dejar que eso volviese a ocurrir, iba en calzoncillos y una camiseta de estar por casa que, hacía tan solo unos minutos, se había percatado de que era de Tony. "Malditos ricos, seguro que ni la ha echado en falta" se había dicho entonces y había sonreído y bebido café. Iba en calcetines y tenía un sueño horrible, no había sido una buena noche, cuando había conseguido dormirse el sol ya había vuelto a salir.

La prensa estaba que ardía, la fiesta había tenido sus puntos altos de los que no iban a parar de hablar durante toda la semana, Steve lo sabía y no podía parar de sonreír cada vez que oía a algún periodista especular sobre su relación con Tony en la televisión.

Se acordó del bagel que se había preparado y le dio pereza levantarse a por él, cuando lo hizo su móvil empezó a sonar sobre la encimera donde había dejado el café.

-¿Sí?

-¿Disfrutando de tus dos segundos de gloria?

-Buenos días, Tony.

-Buenos días, Steve, ¿Me has preparado algo de desayunar?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro.

Llamaron a la puerta y Steve se rió y fue a abrir colgando el móvil.

-¿Es para mí?- dijo Tony quitándole el bagel y yendo a sentarse en su sitio- Sabía que te iba a gustar.

-¿El qué?

-Mi camiseta- Steve se miró la camiseta y sonrió-. Te la regalo.

-Gracias Tony.

-¿O tampoco la vas a aceptar?

-Creía que ya habíamos superado lo del apartamento.

-Lo hubiésemos hecho si no estuvieses viviendo en él- hizo una parada entre las últimas tres palabras, solo por el dramatismo.

-¡Me obligaste a quedarme aquí hasta que lo compraran!

-Eso está fuera de lugar- refutó Tony-. He tenido una idea esta noche- añadió dejando el resto del bagel sobre la encimera y levantándose.

-No me gusta cuando tienes ideas.

-Te gustó la de anoche.

-Creo que fue idea mía- se sonrió Steve acercándose, Tony pasó las manos por su cintura acercándole más.

-Digamos que fue de los dos.

-Puedo vivir con ello.

Tony se acercó como si fuera a besarle pero entonces se desvió apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y subiendo los brazos para hacer que Steve se inclinase más.

-Si viviésemos juntos podríamos haber acabado ya lo que empezamos anoche.

-¿No lo acabamos?

-Para nada.

Tony fue dejando besos desde su oído hasta sus labios, Steve dudaba que pudieran llegar al dormitorio principal, pero Tony se alejó y empezó a subir las escaleras de espaldas con una ceja levantada que le invitaba a seguirle, cuando Steve empezó a hacerlo Tony se giró y siguió subiendo las escaleras algo más rápido, Steve le alcanzó a mitad de camino y empezó a besarle, aprisionándole contra la pared, un pie en cada escalón y uno de los de Steve entre medio de ellos.

-¿Podemos llegar a la cama?- preguntó Steve.

-Yo no soy el que lo ha impedido- se quejó Tony empujándole, Steve sonrió con las manos puestas a ambos lados de la cara de Tony y volvió a besarle.

-Vamos- respondió uniendo sus frentes y no dejando ninguna oportunidad a que Tony "fuera".

Consiguieron llegar al cuarto, su ropa tirada por distintos escalones. Steve se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras Tony le besaba el cuello.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

-Vivía con un hombre en un piso de Brooklyn ¿Tú qué crees?

-Vale, vale- se excusó Tony y siguió besándole, dejando un chupetón donde su camisa lo cubriría al día siguiente y uno algo más alto para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera.

-¿Es la tuya?

-¿Por quién me tomas?- Steve se movió para dirigirle la mirada- No, no es mi primera vez. Cállate.

-Yo estaba callado, has empezado tú.

-Callémonos los dos, ¿vale?

Steve asintió y dejó que Tony siguiera dejando besos hasta bajar a su pecho, sus manos bajando más rápido que su boca, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que

-Tony más fuerte, quiero sentirlo mañana.

-¿Te das cuenta de que el suero no te dejara, verdad?

-Nunca había oído a Tony Stark retirarse de un reto.

-Hey, yo no he dicho eso.

-Lo parecía- Steve tuvo que callarse cuando Tony decidió aceptar el desafío, mordiéndose los labios y dejando una marca segura de sus dedos en la espalda de Tony, sus piernas rodeando sus caderas. Joder, hasta Tony tuvo que callarse.

Esa noche Steve se despertó cuando sintió los labios de Tony en su espalda, bajando poco a poco hasta su trasero.

-No creo que pueda soportar otra ronda.

-Abuelo.

Steve sonrió y se giró, Tony miró hacia arriba y le sonrió antes de dejar un beso en su capullo.

-Claro que si cambiamos de posiciones...- Tony no se dio por aludido- ¿Tony?

-Tengo algo importante entre manos ahora mismo, cap- sonrió él.

-Llevo queriendo correrme dentro de ti mucho tiempo, Tony, date la vuelta.

-Wow- Tony se sorprendió tanto del lenguaje que se quedó quieto por un momento-. Oblígame.

Steve sonrió y dejó que Tony siguiera haciendo lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo con su lengua durante unos segundos más antes de hacer un poco de trampa y usar su super-fuerza para hacer que se pusiera a su altura, no tuvo que usarla para nada más, Tony era bastante fácil de "obligar" y Steve ya se había dado cuenta de que, a diferencia de a él que le gustaba duro y largo, a Tony le gustaba rápido y sucio, pensaba ocuparse de que uno de esos gustos cambiase.

A la mañana siguiente, no serían las diez todavía, Steve se dio la vuelta con cuidado de no golpear a Tony que se había pegado a él como si fueran dos cucharas y se sorprendió al ver que él también estaba despierto.

Dejo un beso en su frente sin preguntar nada y después uno en sus labios y antes de que Tony se hiciera la idea equivocada de lo que iba a pasar a continuación se separó lo justo para poder hablar, aunque sus labios rozaban los de Tony al principio.

-Está bien, acepto el regalo, acepto el piso, quedémonos aquí- sonrió Steve, su mirada puesta en sus labios, cuando la levantó vio una sonrisa en su cara que le hizo empezar a sospechar- ¿Qué? Me gusta la azotea. Llama a la compañía.

-¿Para?

-¿Para que retiren el piso del mercado?

-Vamos, Steve ¿No te resultó raro que nadie viniera a ver el piso?

-¿Nunca lo puse a la venta?

-Sí, pero lo compré en cuanto lo hiciste.

-¿Te compraste un piso a ti mismo?

-He hecho cosas más raras.

-¿Cómo?

-Acostarme contigo.

-Idiota. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque entonces te habrías ido de aquí.

-¿Y si "esto" no hubiese pasado? ¿Me hubieses dejado viviendo aquí indefinidamente?

-No te creía con la capacidad neuronal para destapar la mentira.

-Oye, que puede que no haya ido a la universidad pero se cuando me están llamando tonto, chaval.

-¿Chaval?- Tony empezó a reír, tanto que acabó dándose la vuelta mientras repetía "chaval"- "Un respeto a tus mayores, chaval"- se siguió riendo y Steve empezó a reír con él.

-Ven aquí, idiota- le dijo haciendo que rodase de nuevo a sus brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos después, mirándose a los ojos, sus cuerpos entrelazados, Brooklyn totalmente ajeno a lo que hubiese pasado, estaba pasando, o pasaría en esa habitación, y, sin embargo, siendo el único escenario posible para ello.

No iban a decir "Te quiero" porque las palabras todavía dolían demasiado en sus pechos y quemaban como agua ardiente en sus gargantas, porque su sabor dulce todavía se antojaba amargo en sus paladares y su lengua había olvidado su posición para pronunciarlas.

Pero las dirían en algún momento, en aquella habitación, en aquella cama. O saltando desde un avión.

-Maldita sea  Steve, demos una fiesta mañana.

-¿Por qué? No hay nada que celebrar.

-¿Cómo que no? Es la primera vez que tengo algo que celebrar en mucho tiempo- sonrió Tony- Te- Steve le besó cortando sus palabras y asintió cuando se separó, juntando sus frentes.

-Yo también.

Sí, el avión parecía una mejor opción.

**Author's Note:**

> (Solo quería decir que cada vez que recibo un kudo en este fic tras el estreno de CW, me compadezco un poco más de todos nosotros. Tiempos más felices llegaran a esta ship)


End file.
